Kuroko's ABC's
by Gaybacon
Summary: Series of many One-shots Its going to be a rainbow of emotions and stuff (many generes but probably not all) Rated M because there's LEMON in some of the One-shots Contains Yaoi so if you don't like don't read find out if its good by reading *ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!*
1. A is for Abandoned

**A is for Abandoned**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **This is the first chapter of a collection of one-shots**

 **They're all going to be different and the ratings will vary so I rated it M to be on the safe side**

 **They won't just vary on rating but also on themes (so be ready for anything)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used only the plot**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this and see you at the end!**

* * *

Midorima was only five years old when he was abandoned. Those five years he and been alive weren't the best but he still appreciated them because he had his parents. Sure his father wasn't the most loving father ever but at least he didn't have to worry about being alone or having to find food.

That was until his father was fed up with a "needy brat" that couldn't take care of himself and that was "leeching off" his money.

He wasn't prepared for what had happened to him, it had just happened and he couldn't even react from the shock. But it didn't change the fact that it had happened.

The day it had happened his mother had told him that she loved him very much but that life wasn't for the unlucky. He didn't understand what she had said back then but now that he was older he did. It had seemed like a odd statement but he didn't question it.

* * *

His father was a drunk and often beat his mother. His father was jealous of him, supposedly because his mother loved and cared for him more that she did for him. It was something ridiculous and unfair but he hadn't been lucky enough to be born into a better family. He was doomed to suffer even before he was born; life was cruel and wasn't forgiving in the least. But just as terrible life could be; there were beautiful and great things that happened. Unfortunately all those great things wouldn't become a reality for Shintarou until later, much later.

After he was left by the person he cared the most – under some filthy bridge who knows where in the city he lived in – he was left to fend for himself and his entire world crumbled beneath his feet.

* * *

He was on his own now, and he had to figure things out before he died of starvation. He was young and had a fast metabolism after all. Luckily above the bridge there were many restaurants so at night when they closed he could sneak into the garbage and eat the food that had been disposed of – it was only a day old after all. He could get water from the water bottles that people threw away and with the empty plastic bottles he could refill them with the water from the water hose from a nearby bakery.

Life was hard because he was outside in the harsh temperatures, and with the constant rain there were mosquitoes everywhere. His body was always covered with bug bites, they seemed to love sucking his blood and to make him itchy.

* * *

A couple of weeks after he had become officially homeless someone had dumped a couch under the bridge – illegally of course but Shintarou didn't care. Now he had a better place to sleep than the cold hard ground. He could remember how the first couple of days he just sat there crying and waiting for his mother to return but she never did.

He gave up on waiting after three weeks.

He knew he had been living this way for more than five weeks but that was about it, he lost count after the fifth week. Things were for sure not going to change so he just gave up on anyone ever helping him; he just tried to make the best out of what he had.

Midorima would go out in the streets and ask for food and water or blankets or even the chance to shower but everyone would ignore him. After a while he started stinking, he couldn't even go near the restaurants to ask people for help because the workers or owners would kick him out saying that he was making the costumers uncomfortable.

It was hard on him when it rained but he was happy because he could wash himself with the cold water that poured down from the sky. He liked the rain and saw it as something that cleansed the world; everything bad was washed away by the pure water.

After a while he started noticing that his clothes would start getting smaller and smaller. He found some clothes – they were girl clothes. He was sad that they were girl clothes but he still wore them, they were bigger than his old ones and relatively newer; he would gladly take what he could get.

The more he saw the sun rise and go down, the more he gave up on humans. They always saw him, and they always pretended that he didn't exist. And when people would pass by him with small children, the kids would always point at him and talk but their parents would drag them away or make faces and whisper to the children. He disliked it very much and it hurt but as time passed the pain became duller and he became numb to the whispers and the looks he got from others.

* * *

Midorima didn't bother about thinking about the time that passed, it was always the same thing that happened and he was always alone.

One day he found a puppy, it was young but old enough to be able to eat. It would wonder around the crowds of people and get petted and fed but no one ever took it home.

Midorima envied the attention the puppy had gotten; why couldn't people treat him like that as well? Why where they always so cold to him?

* * *

As time passed the puppy grew bigger and became dirty. People would stop feeding it and petting it, they wanted it to go away. Every time it approached children parents would scare it away or try to hit it. Midorima never understood people, why where they so cold? Why did they treat it badly if they once gave it love? Why were humans so cruel?

Midorima grew tired of seeing it get mistreated so he decided to make it his pet. He knew how much it hurt to be lonely, so he wanted to make the animal feel better. They had a lot in common; they were both abandoned, they had no home, they were dirty, hungry, boney, and mistreated. Birds of a feather flock together right?

* * *

Midorima grew attached to the dog rather quickly, they played all day and when night fell they went to get food from the garbage and slept together. It was nice to have someone to sleep with, it was always warm and it was something to assure him that he wasn't alone; as long as that warmth remained with him, he would be protected.

Of course nice things don't last forever do they? Not for the unlucky at least.

* * *

It was a rainy night, and where there's rain, there has to be lightning accompanied by thunder. The dog Midorima kept wasn't fond of thunder so on that particularly stormy night something happened.

Midorima was with his dog getting food and then it started to rain. Midorima paid no mind to the rain and the dog barely reacted so instead of looking for shelter they looked for food at different places.

There were cars always passing by at night, over the years that Midorima had lived there he learned to be careful and watch his surroundings. Things were going well that night, Midorima had even found candy; wrapped, clean candy!

* * *

The rain had gotten stronger and it started thundering, his dog started acting nervous but Midorima tried to soothe it. But as the thunder grew louder the more edgy the dog got. Deciding that they had gotten enough food and that the streets where starting to get dangerous with the cars driving faster, they headed towards the bridge.

As they were walking down an alley a really loud thunder sounded startling Shintarou and he accidentally knocked over a metal trashcan. The loud noise from the thunder along with close impact of the metal trash can sent the already nervous dog over the edge. It bolted towards the street in a direction that a car was coming towards. The car tried to stop but the streets were slick from the water. As the driver stepped on the breaks the wheels stopped spinning but the inertia from the vehicle that had already been in motion was too strong making the wheels slide on the pavement. The car hit Midorima's dog but kept moving, a couple of feet away from Shintarou and where the dog laid lifeless, the vehicle stopped. Out came a person, it was a man. And as lightning lit the sky Shintarou saw the man's face, he looked him in the eyes but remained still.

Everything had happened so fast and Shintarou couldn't react. The man went back into his car and drove off into the night.

After a couple of minutes of standing in the rain Midorima snapped out of his shock. He looked at his dog, there was blood seeping out of its snout, all Midorima could do was stare. What had just happened? Why didn't the man help his dog? Why did he look him in the eyes and just drove off?

He cried; he was now alone once again. Was it his fault? The rain's? The man's?

Shintarou dropped to the floor and cried uncontrollably, it had been the longest time since he had cried. He didn't know whether to cry from the misery of being alone once again or from the joy he felt for his dog that had been set free from this ruthless world, now it wouldn't be able to starve or feel alone. The world was sick and all kinds of twisted wasn't it? It gave him happiness and then it took it away, did he deserve this?

Midorima cried until all he was left with was a feeling of emptiness and hiccupping uncontrollably. When he somewhat regained his composure, he picked the dog up and carried it until they were under the bridge. He decided he was going to bury it, it was the least he could for it.

The next day he awoke alone, next to a small hole. He stayed up during the nigh digging a hole where he could bury his dead companion. He dug the hole until he went unconscious. Now that it was day he would continue digging the hole until he could safely put his friend in the ground.

* * *

Many hours passed until the sun was setting, he had finally finished digging the hole and was ready to say goodbye to his dog. After he placed the dog in the hole he thought of something, the dog had no name. When he found it, it didn't have a name and as the time had passed by he still hadn't given it a name.

Midorima wanted to give it a name but it was too late now. The reason he hadn't given it a name was because he knew something like what had happened was bound to happen eventually and he didn't want to get attached to it, but he did anyways. He felt regret, he should have done it when he had the chance but now the time had passed and he couldn't any longer.

Midorima said his goodbyes and thanked the dog for staying by his side. When he started burying his pet he couldn't help but to start crying once more. Before he knew it, it was night. He went to get food from the trashcans. When he was done he headed for the bridge. When he rested on the couch he felt cold. He had forgotten how it was to sleep at alone night, he couldn't believe he had envied the dog when it was younger, he should have been glad for it. With those thoughts he went to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up he was still alone. Part of him wished it had all just been a very bad dream but it wasn't. He went to visit the dog's grave. The dog had been there and now it was gone.

Once again his clothes were too small for him. He didn't want to go look for clothes during the day because there were lots of people there but something told him he should go look for something to distract himself from the loss of his dog.

* * *

Shintarou walked up from under the bridge, and just as he though, people were staring at him. When he looked at them they all looked away but one lady wouldn't stop staring. For a second his heart clenched. He thought that maybe that lady would be his mother, but he knew that for sure it wasn't her; his mother's hair was green. The lady who was staring at him wasn't his mother because her hair was brown.

He looked away from the lady and headed towards the big dumpster where he would always found clothes. He found an almost new blue shirt, lucky him! Now he wouldn't have to worry about needing a new shirt for a while.

He took off his worn out orange shirt and put on the blue one. When he was done putting on the blue shirt, he heard some steps approaching him. He turned around slowly afraid of what he might see – he knew that the world wasn't safe and that there were bad people that could harm him but until now, nothing like that had happened to him so he was afraid.

When he turned around he saw that the lady who had been looking at him was behind him. He didn't know what to think.

"Hello." Her voice was kind and sweet, she had been the first person that had spoken kindly to him in years.

"Yes?" Shintarou asked in a quiet voice. He hadn't heard his voice sound like this before, it sounded afraid.

"Are you alone?" asked the young woman, she was certain that he lived in the streets.

Shintarou simply nodded, he didn't trust his voice.

"Do you know where your parents are?" when she asked that Midorima's heart clenched, it hurt. No, he didn't know where his parents were.

"No…" he felt tears drip down his face, he didn't feel like crying but the tears came out on their own. He wanted them to stop but they wouldn't stop.

"Come with me." she smiled sweetly and took him by the hand.

* * *

Months had passed since then; he was now living at an orphanage. Life wasn't bad; he didn't talk to the other kids but after some time they stopped bothering him and didn't take his food away anymore. He had a clean bed and could bathe regularly and he had his own clothes.

Apparently five years had passed by, which meant he was ten.

* * *

When the lady took him with her she talked to him and told him many things, it was the most human contact he had in a long time. She took him with some people and they asked him some questions.

The brown haired lady's name was Riko Aida; the people she had taken him with were two private investigators. The scary looking guy's name was Junpei Hyuga and the nice big guy was Kiyoshi Teppei.

After all the questioning they sent him to a place, the place was owned by a nice looking pink haired lady, her name was Momoi Satsuki.

The place was like a really big house with lots of kids, both young and old. He got fed three times a day, and was able to bathe two times a day. He slept in a warm bed at night and woke up early in the morning to eat breakfast with all the kids.

People came and visit him once in a while.

A couple of weeks after moving in Riko told him about what had happened with his parents. His mother had committed suicide a couple of months after she had let go of Shintarou and his father was in jail for all those years of abuse towards his mother.

Midorima wasn't sure if he would have rather not known what had happened with his parents. The fact that his mother had killed herself was heartbreaking and he couldn't help but to burst into tears. He felt terrible; he had even forgotten her face. He didn't know what to feel about his father, he didn't know if he wanted to visit him at jail or never see him again.

He was given a picture of him mother that he kept with him at all times.

* * *

Two months after he turned eleven years old he got adopted. He would have gotten adopted sooner but people usually don't want older kids.

The man that had adopted him visited him almost every week and talked to him a lot. He showed lots of affection towards him and was very kind to everyone.

His name was Takao Kazunari. He had a big house in which he lived in all by himself. He seemed very happy whenever he was around Midorima, but there was always something that seemed off with him, behind all that happy, in the depth of his eyes, there was always sadness for some reason.

* * *

One day Midorima's curiosity got the best of him and he finally asked the man why he was sad.

"Why are you always sad mister?"

"What do you mean little one?" Takao asked him wearing a smile.

"You smile a lot but you're always sad, if you tell me maybe I can help."

The man broke into tears; Midorima couldn't understand why but he hugged him and held him while he cried. Midorima wished someone could have held him like that all those years he had spent alone and when his dog had passed away.

The man stopped crying and whipped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Sorry you had to see that." Takao smiled at Midorima, this time the man's eyes weren't sad. His nose was red, his cheeks as well and his eyes were pink and puffy.

"Why did you cry?" Midorima didn't want to see the man sad; he wanted to know what caused him such grief. He was the one that had rescued him from loneliness after all.

"Well, when I was younger and you weren't born I knew your mother."

Midorima's eyes widened in shock and his chest hurt, memories of his mother were still painful to him.

Takao continued talking and Midorima listened in silence, he was curious about what connections his adoptive father had to his mother.

"I was in love with her but she loved your father." Takao paused, trying to compose himself so he wouldn't break down "they seemed ok so I didn't insist, but then she got pregnant with you and your father started changing."

Midorima felt sad, he recalled his father being in a bad mental state.

"He would become aggressive towards her and when you were finally born he started hitting her." Takao's eyes stung, tears threatening to spill "I told her to go away from him, to come with me and that she should bring you and I'd give you all you needed."

Midorima started crying, he didn't want to cry but the tears were spilling from his eyes without his consent, he listened to Takao's words.

"She refused, she didn't tell me why she refused but she still did. I saw her through those five years and nothing changed with them but, one day when I visited her, you were gone."

Midorima started sobbing and he crouched on the floor hiding his face behind hid arms and knees. This time it was Takao's turn to be there for Midorima when he cried. He held him as his fragile body stirred and twitched as he bawled. Takao hushed Midorima while he rubbed his back in circles allowing the small boy to let it all out. After a while in Takao's embrace Midorima calmed down.

* * *

"It's ok." Whispered Takao as he whipped Midorima's tears and brushed his bangs away from his face. He picked up Shintarou and took him to the kitchen and sat him on the kitchens counter. Takao gave Midorima a lollipop. "Here, Shin-chan." Takao didn't know if Midorima would mind the nickname but he hoped that he knew that the nickname meant he loved him.

Midorima giggled, it was the first time anyone had called him by something besides his name, it was nice and it made his heart feel warm. After everything Takao had told him Midorima felt that he needed a break from all the sadness and so he let himself get carried away by the warm feeling of acceptance he was feeling from Takao.

"Takao…" Midorima murmured shyly.

"What is it Shin-chan?" asked Takao with a smile looking at Midorima in the eyes.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Of course. Anything you want, Shin-chan." Takao let him down from the counter and took Midorima's hand as they walked towards the house's front door.

* * *

*epilogue*

A year had already passed, Midorima was twelve now.

In that year Midorima grew a lot and many things happened, everything that Takao discovered from the gentle green haired boy always amazed him. The most interesting thing was that when Takao took Midorima to the doctor to get him checked for anything they found out he needed glasses.

Shintarou was amazed by how the world was so different with and without the glasses. It all looked so blurry without his glasses now.

Takao got Midorima a bunny for his birthday and for Halloween he dressed him up as a carrot – Midorima didn't think it was very funny but Takao did. On the upside his pet went along with the theme of his costume.

Christmas was fun and he received many things; Takao took him to Momoi's orphanage and they gave the kids presents and spent time with them. He didn't miss the orphanage but he felt sad for the kids that were still there. He was glad to hear that many of the kids he had met had been adopted into good families.

Midorima also started attending middle school. He left his past behind him but he would never forget what it was like to be homeless and alone, he was very grateful for everything he had and that he had a loving father.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **== A.N. ==**

 **I'm sorry if that was a little dark but in my defense I warned you, but don't worry the next story will be very cheerful so it's ok**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this story**

 **(This was my first time writing something angst-y or dramatic… hopefully I did a good job)**

 **I hope the ending was good; I just needed to give it a happy ending (sorry if it seemed rushed, i really tried)**

 **Please leave me a review (so I can improve or just tell me if you like it)**

 **I should probably clear some things up in case you didn't get the time line. When Midorima was abandoned he was five years old, he spent three years alone, when the dog came along he had been homeless for three years. When the dog died it was two years old. When he was picked up by Aida** **he was ten years old. When Takao finally adopted him he was eleven which meant he had spent a year in the orphanage. And in the Epilogue, he was twelve.**

 **Thanks for reading and making it this far ;U;**

 **(another title could have been A is for Angst...)**

 **Have some candy (to cheer you up just in case too…)**

 **See ya later!**


	2. B is for Babies!

**B is for Babies**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **This is a relatively lighter story compared to the first and if you're reading this thanks for continuing reading this collection of drabbles (one-shots)**

 **Long one-shot (and its long, trust me…)**

 **It's supposed to be cute and fluffy (and hopefully funny, I tried)**

 **The characters I used for this story don't belong to me but the plot itself does**

 **Without further ado, I present the, B is for babies!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **See ya at the end!**

Kagami didn't know why all the Generation of Miracles were at his house but he didn't question it. It was Kuroko's request, plus there was booze so there was less of a reason for him to ask.

They were all having fun, even Kuroko was drunk! But what was more impressing was that the ex-captain of the generation of miracles was also pretty tipsy. Kagami couldn't help but to chuckle.

Apparently all of them were supposed to get shitfaced but Kagami didn't want to wake up with a terrible hangover so he only drank lightly – he also ate bread, it was something Alex had taught him. The bread was supposed to absorb the alcohol and stuff, he couldn't remember well but he was sure it worked. Why? Because Alex drank like a fucking boss and never woke up with a hangover.

Murasakibara had passed out after his fourth cup of fruity alcohol – he really loved sweets – and Aomine was having fun drawing on the purple giant's face with a black permanent marker – while laughing like a dumbass because he was drunk too.

Midorima was in the corner talking to a carrot with a face on it – Aomine thought it would be funny to tell a drunken Midorima that it was trying to replace him, which was actually funny but no one had to tell him that.

Kagami _casually_ walked by the drunken Midorima talking to the carrot, he was surprised with what he heard, but after a while something Midorima did scared him slightly so he decided to leave then green haired teenager alone.

It went a little something like this:

 _Midorima was sitting on the corner of one of the walls of Kagami's apartment whispering to a carrot._

 _Kagami saw this and got curious so he moved closer – trying not to attract the attention of the individual with glasses, he moved as carefully as he could. He heard Midorima murmuring something – he was indeed having a conversation with the carrot._

" _I told you that it's not true." Midorima murmured the phrase next to the carrots "face" so nobody could hear him. The carrot did not utter a word but Midorima stayed silent as if listening to every word it had to say._

" _They will not believe you, they've known me for three years; it's impossible." The carrot stayed silent and Kagami started getting creeped out._

" _No, you can't replace me, I already told you that they will find out right away." Kagami stared at Midorima. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he go stupid? Did they know this happened to him when he drank?_

" _Forget about it." The worst part about it was that Midorima seemed completely serious about talking to the vegetable._

" _No, not even then. Look, luck isn't in your side, I have todays lucky item." Now he was bringing up the lucky-horoscope-thingy?_

" _Is that a threat?" it seemed Midorima was getting ticked off by the carrot's words._

" _I've had enough of your idiotic propositions; it seems I have to cut ties with you." With that said, Midorima bit the top of the carrot, chewed it and then swallowed. After he swallowed the carrot mush, he started crying._

 _Kagami was horrified._

" _I'm sorry carrot…" after Midorima said that he started sobbing; Kagami decided that he had enough of eavesdropping on Midorima for a while – or maybe for the rest of his life, whichever came first._

* * *

When he returned his focus on the others, he found a very concerned looking – not to mention, drunk – Kuroko, he was holding on to a pissed off looking Akashi – who was also very drunk.

"Um, what's going on?" Kagami was worried about what Kuroko would answer; all of the Generation of Miracles were crazy as far as he knew.

"He's trying to stab your couch." Kuroko had just deadpanned that ridiculous answer with a serious face and Kagami was very worried for his safety at the moment. Before Kagami could ask for details about his couch being threatened Akashi spoke.

"Taiga, your couch has been defying me, even daring to look down on me." Kagami felt like he was in a prank show "I'll have to discipline it, I am the absolute." All of the sudden Akashi started swinging at the air with a pair of scissors he got from who knows where. Then Kagami remembered that Kuroko had said that Akashi was trying to stab his couch. Kagami's head started hurting, he felt a headache coming in.

"Akashi, sir, please calm down." Kagami using "sir" to speak to someone his own age showed how afraid he was "my couch has nothing against you, please go lay down."

"Very well." Was Akashi's response, but before he gave up, he took one last swing at the air aiming at the couch, glaring at the thing threateningly. Kagami was very afraid.

"Would you like to use my bed?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Right this way." Kagami ushered Akashi as fast as he could to his room not wanting the red head to turn on him with those scissors.

* * *

"Kuroko could you watch Akashi for me, please?"

"Of course." When Kagami left Akashi and Kuroko in the room, Akashi was sleeping on the bed, and Kuroko was lying down on the floor next to the bed.

'That should get rid of two of them…' Kagami didn't expect to have to babysit the Generation of Miracles; they were old enough to take care of themselves. if they were going to drink they should've at least know how to handle their alcohol.

* * *

When Kagami entered the living room he saw that everyone was knocked out cold. Apparently Midorima had cried himself to sleep in the corner of his apartment by the door.

Aomine had fallen asleep on top of Murasakibara; Murasakibara's face was full of little drawings – the tanned teen sucked at drawing, which surprisingly made it funnier.

Murasakibara had one dot on each eyelid and drawn on eyelashes that made him look like his eyes where open – of course it looked ridiculous. Kagami couldn't help but to snort at how obnoxious the tanned teen was. Murasakibara now had a unibrow and a large mustache – courtesy of Aomine and the black permanent marker. Some other words where drawn on the poor giants face.

Kise was sleeping in the middle of the room; apparently he was the only one able to stay out of trouble. Kagami felt like he needed a shower, he headed for the restroom, but then he realized that he was too tired and he would probably fall asleep in the middle of it – it wouldn't be the first time.

He headed to his room.

* * *

He was sure Akashi wouldn't kill him, but just in case he took his scissors away and hid them somewhere only he would know – obviously under his bed.

It was his own bed after all, so Akashi shouldn't say anything.

Kagami decided not to look at all the possible outcomes and just go to sleep. He pushed Akashi a little to the side and slept next to him. The bed was big enough for them; it was big enough for two Kagamis' as a matter of fact. Actually since there was enough space for another person Kagami decided to pick up Kuroko from the floor and place him in the bed next to Akashi – he was sure Akashi wouldn't mind his former teammate sleeping in the same bed. Besides it was the least Kagami could do for his shadow, he had protected his couch and been nice enough to agree to keep an eye on Akashi after all.

Kagami went to sleep with his shadow and Akashi next to him.

* * *

When Kagami woke up he felt strange. There were two little lumps cuddled next to him. Kagami panicked had Kuroko brought Nigou over? Had he gotten another small dog?

Kagami bolted off the bed panicked but what he saw was far scarier than two small puppies, by far.

There were two small children sleeping on his bed. They were terrifyingly similar to Kuroko and Akashi. Kagami was starting to panic. How the hell did they get in? Why were they here? Who did they belong to? Was he going to get in trouble? Oh, no! Was he going to jail? Were they going to falsely accuse him of kidnap? No! He was not a criminal!

 _ **DING DONG!**_

The loud noise interrupted his train of though. But then he started panicking. Where the cops at his house? He didn't even know the kids! What was he going to tell his parents? Oh god, why him?

His phone started ringing. He didn't even look at who was calling him, he just answered.

"Hello?" were the cops contacting him? He listened to the person on the other side of the line.

"Hey Taiga, morning." Oh thank goodness it was Alex! Maybe she could help fix everything.

"What's up?"

"Can you open the door? I'm outside and it awkward."

"Oh, it was you…"

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing! I'll go open the door." He didn't give Alex a second to add anything else, he hung up. He bolted out of his room and headed for the front door, but as he was going down the stairs he found a surprise.

'What the actual fuck…?'

Kagami stood at the bottom of the stairs stunned. There were more little kids! This had to be some kind of sick joke! If someone was playing a prank on him, he would make sure to find them and punch them on the face. He didn't find this situation amusing, at all.

In the corner by the door was a little green haired brat with oversized glasses on his face. He was tightly holding half a carrot.

By Kagami's couch there were two other little ones'. A navy haired tanned little boy was sleeping on top of a big purple haired kid. The purple haired kid had stuff on his face. When Kagami got closer he realized it was black permanent marker.

A feeling of dread fell upon Kagami, this was obviously no coincidence.

Kagami turned to the middle of the room, there was a golden haired kid he knew for sure had to be Kise.

'Shit, how did this happen?'

"Taiga! Open the door!"

'Shit!' Kagami was so preoccupied because of the children that he had forgotten about Alex waiting outside for him "sorry! I'm going!"

Kagami headed towards the door and unlocked it; Alex wrenched the door open – ready to scream at Kagami for no opening the door sooner.

"Taiga, aren't you too young to adopt children…?" Alex was surprised, why where there so many kids?

Kagami remembered what was going on, he had been startled by Alex's reaction – he dragged the blond woman into his apartment.

"Are those all of them?" Alex was afraid of what Kagami would answer. He shook his head in response to Alex's question. "Shit, where are the rest?"

"There's two more, they're upstairs still sleeping on my bed."

"What happened, Taiga?"

"I don't know they were normal yesterday, but when I woke up this morning they were, well, like this."

"They're old enough to eat and talk no?"

"I think so."

"Well, now what?"

"I don't know Alex, how the hell do I take care of all these kids?"

"Well I don't know Taiga, I was just going to visit you because I'm leaving in an hour to the airport or else I'm going to miss my flight."

"Shit!" Kagami was freaking out; he was an only child so he had no experience with taking care of little kids.

"I'll go buy some toys or something…"

"Get some candies too!"

Alex practically ran out the door to go buy the things for the small children, she didn't entirely understand the situation Kagami was facing but she was ready for it – sort of, in her mind she saw Kagami being a father and having one or two kids, not that many. She was actually excited; too bad she could only stay for a couple of minutes.

* * *

 **… … Meanwhile Kagami at the house … …**

'Shit, what do I do when they wake up?' Kagami was in his room, he didn't want to wake up Kuroko and Akashi by moving them downstairs but he didn't want to leave the other Generation of Miracles unattended 'when they wake up will they recognize me?'

Kagami shook his head, he didn't have time to worry over trivial things, he just had to keep them safe – hopefully there was a time limit and all of this baby thing would blow over.

He should probably make some food while the little ones were sleeping – they would probably be a handful while he cooked – fire is dangerous after all, plus little kids are so mischievous.

He left the room, he wanted to close the door just in case little Kuroko and Akashi woke up, so they wouldn't wonder off and maybe get hurt tying to go down the stairs. But decided not to so because if something happened and he needed to get to them quickly he would be able to, and it would make checking in on them easier.

Kagami was having trouble concentrating on cooking while watching both rooms. He didn't want to make too much noise and end up waking up the kids so he kept his cooking simple. Kagami prepared blueberry waffles and pancakes. He peeled plenty of fruit and cut them into small pieces so it would be easier for the kids to chew with their small teeth.

He grabbed some juice pouches for them and he put some orange juice in a pitcher. He hoped that his breakfast preparations would be enough for the little Miracles.

* * *

Kagami went up the stairs towards his room to go check on little Akashi and Kuroko, on his way through the living room he saw that Murasakibara had pushed Aomine off himself and that Midorima had started nibbling the half carrot in his sleep.

'Cute…!'

Kagami would have never thought this of the Generation of Miracles, but now that he saw them as little kids he couldn't help himself. He couldn't believe that those cute little kids would grow up to be those huge basketball monsters.

As he walked down the hallway towards his room he heard quiet shuffling around and giggles. Kagami cringed; he only hoped that in the short while he had been gone the little kids hadn't trashed his whole room.

The door was open and since the sunlight was leaking in through his blinds he could see some shadows in the walls. There were two little shadows playing around, which for some reason made Kagami smile.

When he walked into the room he saw Kuroko and Akashi having a pillow fight and jumping all over his bed. He was glad, his room wasn't wrecked, and the only thing that was messed up was his bed. The sheets were all out of place and jumbled and his pillows were on the floor.

"Hello?" Kagami was standing at the doorframe, waiting for the little kid's reactions. He didn't know if they remembered him or not.

"Hi mister!" Kuroko and Akashi screamed in unison. So they didn't remember him. Well, all he could do now was take care of them.

"Breakfast is ready, let's go eat!" Kagami was trying to be as cheerful as possible; he wanted the little kids to trust him.

"Yay!" Kuroko and Akashi ran towards Kagami. Akashi jumped up and down stretching out his arms asking for Kagami to pick him up and carry him.

Kagami picked up Akashi, Kuroko was going to just walk with Kagami but Kagami picked him up and carried him as well.

"So, do you guys like pancakes or waffles?"

"I like pancakes!" Akashi was very happy that the tall boy was carrying him.

"I like both but prefer blueberry waffles." Apparently Kuroko had always been quiet and polite – even at a young age. Kagami was glad he had remembered that Kuroko liked blueberry waffles.

* * *

When they reached the kitchen Kagami noticed that some pancakes were gone and that the maple syrup was nowhere to be seen. There was some rustling under the table cloth and Kagami could guess what had happened.

When he lifted the table cloth to see underneath the table Kagami found Murasakibara and Aomine eating pancakes and their faces and hands were covered in maple syrup. They looked like deer caught in headlights.

"Um, you guys want to join us?" Kagami was smiling warmly at the two boys. They both nodded and crawled out from underneath the table. "I'll serve you guys' food but I have to get two more guys first ok?" they all nodded and stood by the table waiting for Kagami.

* * *

Kagami looked for Kise and Midorima in the living room but couldn't find them.

'What the hell?'

Kagami went up the stairs. When he entered the hallway he saw Kise standing in front of his bathroom's door moving side to side shakily.

Kagami didn't know what to think, he just stood at the top of the stairs wondering what Kise might be doing.

Kise noticed a really tall boy at the top of the stairs staring at him awkwardly.

"Hey mister! I need help!" Kise didn't move from his spot, still twitching for some reason. Hearing little Kise's voice shook Kagami out of his trance, Kise was waving one hand while the other was tightly gripping the bottom of his shirt. Kagami approached the kid and crouched down to get closer to eye level with the blond boy.

"What's up Kise?"

"Wow! How do you know my name?" Kagami had forgotten that they didn't remember who he was, he was about to answer Kise's question when he got interrupted by the blonde himself "never mind! Can you please open the door? I gotta go potty!"

Everything clicked into place now, the awkward movements from Kise, his face contorted into an awkward expression and him gripping his shirt furiously. Kise was doing the pee-pee dance!

Kagami bolted up and slammed the door open, as it turned out, little Midorima was peeing in the toilet.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" Midorima was shrieking.

Midorima had been calmly doing his business when all of the sudden the door opened. He turned his body and started screaming scared of the intruder. His pants were all the way down to his ankles and Kise and Kagami saw his little Midorima butt.

"STOP! PEE IN THE TOILET!" Kagami panicked. Little Midorima had been startled by Kagami's and Kise's intrusion, so he turned around and screamed – while he was peeing – making a mess on the floor.

'Shit… now I'm going to have to clean this up…'

"Mister! I gotta pee too!" Kagami winced at hearing Kise's desperate voice.

"Um, yeah… uh, go around the puddle and do your business." Midorima had finished peeing so he pulled his pants up. Kise stepped aside as Midorima moved towards them. Kagami and Midorima stepped out of the restroom into the hallway and closed the door to give Kise some privacy.

"I-I'm s-sorry mister." Midorima said in a quiet voice, he was looking at the floor with his hands balled into fists by his sides. He didn't mean to be a nuisance to the tall redheaded boy. Midorima's bottom lip quivered and his eyes stung. Great, now the older boy was going to see him cry. Midorima burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong!" Kagami panicked, was it his fault he was crying "are you ok?" Midorima only sobbed louder. Kagami freaked out and hugged the boy. He calmed down and the sobbing subdued, now Midorima was only sniffling and hiccupping.

"I'm sorry." Midorima sniveled and stepped out of Kagami's embrace and looked him in the eyes "I didn't mean to make a mess."

"Don't worry ill clean it up." Midorima blushed and looked at the floor "um, I made breakfast." Midorima's face lit up, seeing this Kagami smiled.

Kise stepped out of the restroom.

"Um, I couldn't wash my hands; the puddle was in the way…" Kise held out his hands. Midorima's ears got red and his cheeks and nose turned pink.

"It's ok; you guys can wash your hands at the sink in my kitchen." Kagami straightened up "breakfast and company are waiting for us downstairs."

* * *

"What took you so long old man?" the first thing he had heard from Aomine – even as a little kid he was blunt and slightly rude.

"I said I was going to get these two." Aomine turned his nose up and Kagami chuckled "they're going to wash their hands and you guys are after."

Kagami opened the faucet and put hand soap on Midorima's and Kise's hands. He raised Midorima over the sink and he let him wash his hands. He did the same for Kise and the rest of the little miracles.

He was in the middle of setting up the table for the children when there was some knocking on the door.

'Great she's back!' Kagami was relieved "there's someone at the door wait here." They all stayed by the table – although little Aomine looked a little pissed, he didn't like being ignored.

Kagami went and opened the door letting Alex in. She had many bags, some contained candy and others toys and stuffed animals.

"Aw, Taiga! They're all awake, and they're all so cute!" Alex could see them in the kitchen from the living room.

"Yeah, well were about to have breakfast, want to join us?" Alex put all the bags down; some went to the floor but most were on the couch.

"Of course!" she got close to Kagami and put her arm around his shoulder and gave him a huge kiss "that was for earlier, I didn't get a chance to~."

Kagami was caught off guard so he didn't have time to react to the woman's attack, after she kissed him and told him that he shoved her off "what the hell Alex!" she gave him a look as if _he_ was the bizarre one. "You gotta stop doing that." She shrugged it off.

"Whatever, I want some food!" Alex went to Kagami's pantry and grabbed a plate.

"Hey, old man, is she your girlfriend." Aomine didn't like the lady coming over and taking the red-head away.

"Yeah, Taiga, am I your girlfriend~?" asked Alex in a cooing manner, playing along with the navy haired little boy.

"Cut the crap, Alex." Kagami deadpanned he was in no mood for games.

"Boo, you're no fun." Alex had finished serving herself waffles and fruit, she took a juice box "…but at least you can cook~." With that said, she sat at the table and started eating.

"I want some food too old man." Kagami groaned at the demanding tone little Aomine was using.

'You could have asked more nicely…' Kagami turned from Alex to face the little kids "ok kiddies, get your plates and get in a line and hand me your plate when it's your turn."

"Aw Taiga, you are such a good mom!" Alex was looking at him with a glint in her eyes while eating some of her waffle. Kagami blushed and ignored her comment focusing of the line of kids in front of him, they looked so cute, even Aomine that was pouting for some reason.

"Hey tall kid, let me cut in front of you." Little Aomine wanted to get Kagami's attention.

"No, I get the sweets first." Replied Murasakibara, he was the first in line.

"Meanie." Aomine hadn't learnt cuss words yet so that's the best he had, for now.

"Ok, what do you want pancakes or waffles?" said Kagami taking the plate from Murasakibara's little hands.

"I want pancakes." Kagami served Murasakibara two pancakes and poured some syrup on them.

"Want some fruit?"

"Yes!" Kagami served Murasakibara three scoops of fruit next to his pancakes.

"Want a cup of orange juice or a juice box?" Kagami's voice was very affectionate and was making Aomine jealous of Murasakibara because of all the attention he was receiving from the red-head.

"Grape juice box!"

"Here ya go~." Said Kagami handing the little purple haired boy the juice box, he took the plate and set it on the table next to Alex.

"Wow Taiga, I wish I had received that kind of service."

"I would have served you as well if you hadn't gone ahead and taken the food yourself."

"Next time I come over to get food I want that service!" Alex announced cheerfully "and I want you to say it to me as nicely as you said it for him~."

"Sure…"

"Well, Taiga, my time is almost up."

"How much time do you have left?" Alex checked her phone.

"About ten minutes or so." After hearing that Kagami served all of the little kids quickly so he could spend time with Alex before she left.

* * *

Kagami decided to spend time with Alex instead of eating, he would do that later – after cleaning the puddle that Midorima had left him in the bathroom…

Kagami and Alex were sitting in the living room's couch. They had placed all the bags on the floor.

"So what did you bring?" Kagami was eyeing the bags on the floor; they were white plastic shopping bags so he could mildly make out colorful objects inside.

"Oh, right!" Alexis picked up the bags "I bought lots of candy for the kiddies and coloring books and crayons; I also bought them stuffed animals!"

"What you bring me?"

"This!" Alex pulled a burger out of her purse "I stopped by Maji Burger just in case the little ones ate all your food and you were hungry." Alex was grinning, Kagami was like a son to her; she did see him grow up after all – somewhat.

"Thanks, mom." Kagami unwrapped the burger and took a bite.

"Hey! I'm not old enough to be your mom yet!" Alex hit Kagami with a carrot plushy.

"Woh whab ish thlat?!"

"Don't talk with your mouth full Taiga!" Alex hit Kagami with the plushy again "I saw it at the toy store and though of one of the guys from the Generation of miracles so I had to buy it."

Kagami snorted and tried to laugh but ended up choking on a piece of burger bun.

"Shit Taiga!" Alex ran to the kitchen to get something for Kagami to drink but when she came back, a tanned little navy haired boy had beat her to it. Kagami was slurping on a cherry juice box coughing from time to time. His face was flushed and there were tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Didn't your parents teach you how to chew properly?" Aomine was scolding Kagami while patting his back.

"I know how to chew!" Kagami half-shouted embarrassed to be reprimanded by 'The Aomine Daiki' – not to mention he was probably about four years old and Kagami was sixteen, "it's just that I laughed at something my friend said…" Kagami's voice died down from embarrassment as he talked, not to mention there was a blush present on his face.

"Oh, Taiga! You didn't die!" Alex exclaimed throwing the water bottle she had brought on the couch.

"Um, yeah…so we should continue…" Alex sat on the couch next to Kagami; Kagami looked at Aomine "did you finish eating?"

"Yup!" Aomine grinned "the food was really good!" Aomine gave Kagami a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Kagami turned to Alex to continue talking about the contents of the bags.

"Um, can I have another juice box?" Aomine spoke softly while looking at his shoes, Kagami gave him a quizzical look "you kinda drank mine…"

"Oh, sorry about that…" Kagami ruffled Aomine hair "yeah, they're on the table you can grab whatever flavor you want."

"Kagami I want pictures of the little ones!" Alex took out her phone "I only have two more minutes, let me take a picture of you two~!"

Kagami shrugged and pulled Aomine next to him.

"Smile!" exclaimed Alex as she took a picture; Aomine didn't smile "come on, smile kiddo!"

Aomine didn't budge so the best thing Kagami could think of was tickling little Aomine. The tanned boy started having a fit of giggles and Kagami laughed at his reaction. Alex took multiple pictures feeling accomplished.

"You guys look so adorable!" squealed a very happy Alex "I want more pictures like this, unfortunately my time is up…"

"Um, you want me to go with you?"

"No thanks Taiga, the thought is appreciated but you have to stay here with them."

"Right…" Kagami gave Alex a crooked smile.

"I'll leave the bags here, I'm sure you'll figure things out."

"I'll walk you to the street and drop you off at the taxi."

"Ok."

* * *

When they got to the street, a taxi was waiting for Alex.

Alex and Kagami hugged saying their goodbyes.

"The carrot is for sure for the green haired little one!" with that said Alex got in the taxi and drove off.

Kagami had to hold in his laughter. 'Dammit Alex! If only you had seen what I saw last night, you would have laughed as well…' Kagami shuddered slightly at the memory of a drunken Midorima crying over a carrot.

* * *

Kagami walked back into his apartment and was greeted by the sight of many little kids standing in the middle of his living room; most had their faces covered in syrup and sticky hands.

"Hey…" they all gave Kagami blank looks "well, let's get you guys cleaned up and then we'll do introductions." All the kids just stayed silent and watched Kagami as he awkwardly shuffled past them and signaled for them to follow him once again to the kitchen.

Kagami saw that the messiest kid was Kise so he picked him up first and cleaned his face and washed his hands. Murasakibara followed, then Midorima, and last was Akashi. The only one who hadn't made a mess of himself was Kuroko, and Aomine, well Aomine had probably cleaned himself before he came to Kagami's rescue. After he placed all the dirty plates and utensils in the sink – to wash later – he walked to the living room with the mini-crowd following behind him.

He sat on the couch and the little miracles sat on the floor among the plastic bags.

"So, let's start with introductions." The kids didn't react at all 'shit…' Kagami didn't know why he was so nervous about the little kids. Kagami stayed silent and Aomine got annoyed.

"Well, why don't you start first?" Aomine was eyeing Kagami irritated.

"Right…" Kagami chuckled nervously "my name is Kagami Taiga, I like basketball and I'm 16 years old."

"You are an old man!" Aomine snickered.

"Oh yeah, well how old are you?" Kagami asked flustered.

"I'm four."

"Well, you call me old because you're super young, an old man would be eighty-years-old."

"Meh, anyways; my name is Aomine Daiki and I love basketball." Aomine wanted to stop the useless argument and get the introductions over with.

"Cool, who's next?" Kagami already knew who they all where but he wanted for them to be comfortable around him.

"You for some reason already know my name but so the rest can know as well, I'm Kise Ryouta and I love basketball too!" Kagami smiled at the little blonde.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya and I enjoy playing basketball."

"I'm Murasakibara Atsushi and I don't like basketball but I love candy."

"My name is Midorima Shintarou and I enjoy coloring."

"My name is Akashi and I'm the best at everything."

'So he's been like that since he was little…?' Kagami covered his laughter with fake coughing "well, I guess that's it for introductions, if you need me to tell you my name again, just as ok?"

"I'll call you Taiga, old man." Aomine said grinning smugly, and Kagami got pissed, he was about to cuss him out when he remembered he was just a four year old kid.

'Little baby, I'm not and old man, if I'm an old man so are you… you're sixteen too!' Kagami was muttering dumb arguments in his mind 'whatever, he wouldn't know anyways, he's four…' Kagami was scowling at the floor and Aomine started giggling. Kagami looked up at Aomine who was cheekily giggling.

"What is it?" asked Kagami irritated from having to deal with little Aomine without being able to use cuss words.

"It's just that…" Aomine burst into a fit of giggles, after he calmed down he resumed his explanation "… your face looks like you're trying to go potty!" he started giggling again.

'Ugh, little kids…' Kagami smiled "whatever…"

"What's in the bags?" Aomine picked up the bag closest to him and handed it over to Kagami.

"Oh, right!" he mentally smacked himself "this stuff is for you guys, my friend Alex got it for you…"

"Is there candy?" little Murasakibara was eyeing the bag suspiciously hoping he was right.

"Yeah, you want some?"

"Yes!" Murasakibara stepped around the plastic bags and walked towards Kagami.

"Here." Kagami gave Murasakibara a bag of gummy worms. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he shouldn't have given the kid candy so early in the morning but since he had no previous experience taking care of little kids he shrugged it off, besides they weren't his kids, if their parents had anything against it they should have done something about it. Murasakibara opened the bag with his teeth and started eating the gummies right away.

"I want some too!" spoke Kise, and all of the sudden Kagami found himself surrounded by a crowd of little rainbow haired brats.

"Hold on, there's plenty for everyone!" Kagami emptied out the contents of the bag on the couch and then the pack of little wild animals attacked, taking anything they liked. "There's also more, she got you guys coloring books and crayons, plus toys." Kagami got up and looked through the bags getting the crayons out and handing them each a pack along with a coloring book.

"Hey kid, trade me books, I want that one." Kagami stared at Aomine trying to trade books with Murasakibara.

"No, I don't like princesses." They purple haired boy turned away from the navy haired boy and opened the book.

"I don't either, how about I give you my candy for it?" at this Murasakibara turned towards Aomine a glint deep in his violet eyes.

"What do you have?"

"I have pocky, you want it?" Aomine waved the box in front of Murasakibara's face.

"Fine, give it already."

"Yessss!" Aomine cheered as he exchanged his princesses coloring book for Murasakibara's cops one.

Kagami just chuckled from the couch watching the childish display Aomine had shown, apparently he had always been cunning like that.

* * *

Kagami had cleaned up the mess in the living room and was sitting on the couch watching the little kids color calmly. At some point Murasakibara and Akashi had traded coloring books, it was a little odd but Kagami didn't question it. Who was he to question Akashi wanting to color princesses?

Kagami was bored, he had already cleaned Midorima's accident in the bathroom and had washed the dishes he had used to cook and serve the little miracles. He decided that it was time to get out of the house, he headed towards his room, he grabbed a towel and clean clothes. He took a quick shower and put on the clean clothes; he grabbed his basketball and headed downstairs to the living room.

"Guys, put all the coloring books and crayons on the table, were going to the park." They all put their coloring books and crayons on the table – Akashi seemed a little grumpy having to leave his princesses unattended.

* * *

The walk to the park was uneventful, the only noise made were the quiet conversations between the little miracles, Kise's random questions about life and Aomine's casual 'hurry up old man' but nothing out of the ordinary.

When they got to the park Akashi and Kuroko ran towards the swings. Kagami and the rest followed them. Akashi and Kuroko asked Kagami to lift them onto the swings and push them.

Murasakibara and Midorima went on the seesaw and Aomine and Kise settled for playing tag around the park. Kagami took out his phone and started taking pictures of the little kids playing and having fun. Hours passed like this and Kagami hadn't had the chance to play basketball.

"Guys it's getting late and I want to play some basketball… who wants to play before we go home?"

Aomine was the first to step up followed by Kuroko, then Kise and so forth. They were all going to play. Everyone was playing against Kagami. Kagami was going to play nicely against the kids but he allowed himself to show off against the little kids.

Aomine had the ball and was headed to score on Kagami's side of the court when all of the sudden the red-headed teen snatched the ball for him and ran to the other side of the court and dunked.

"Wow! I want to do that too!" exclaimed Kise his eyes sparkling as he reached for the ball that Kagami had picked up.

"Ok." Kagami handed the ball to Kise.

"Now pick me up!" Kise demanded cheerfully and Kagami gave in.

Kagami picked up the little blonde and said blonde dunked the ball cheering.

"Now it's my turn old man!" Aomine demanded as he grabbed the ball that had been forgotten after Kise had dunked it.

"Ok." Kagami picked up Aomine and let him dunk the ball.

"I shall go next." Akashi came up to Kagami with the ball in his hands. Soon Kagami found himself picking up little kids and letting them dunk the ball. Somewhere in the game, some little kids he didn't even know joined in but he didn't question it as long as their parents didn't complain.

* * *

The sun was setting and Kagami was tired. Kagami walked home with all the little ones in front of him – and yes he made sure Kuroko was there as well, the little boy was notorious for having the ability to disappear. Just to make sure Kuroko wouldn't be lost Kagami made him hold his hand. Seeing that Kuroko was holding Kagami's hand Kise held his other hand. By the time Kagami was on a street near home, he had little kids latching on to him. Every article of clothing had a little hand attached to it.

Akashi was holding on to the side of his shirt, Midorima to the opposite side of his shirt and Murasakibara to his pant leg. Meanwhile Aomine thought it would be funny to grab onto Kagami's leg and hang on it – resting his butt on his foot.

Meanwhile Aomine was catching a ride on Kagami's foot, Kagami was awkwardly waddling home. The people that were passing by thought that he looked funny so they decided to take pictures.

* * *

When Kagami got home he made all of the little monsters let go off him, he struggled with making Aomine let go of him. In the end he had to give him five bucks. When the other kids saw this Kagami had to give them each a buck, they pouted because Aomine had gotten five, but were content with having received money.

The Aomine and Kagami struggle went a little something like this:

"Please Aomine let go." Kagami pleaded, he was tired and just wanted to crash on his couch and rest.

"No, Taiga I like it here." Kagami's eyebrow twitched, if it was grown up Aomine he would have kicked him off his leg and punched him for using his given name, but since he was just a rude little kid he had to deal with this in a reasonable way.

"Want more candy?"

"No."

"How about, a stuffed animal?" asked Kagami desperate, he didn't know why he was so desperate but he was just soooo tired! He wanted to get things over with as quickly as possible.

"No."

"Want a dollar?"

"Two."

"One fifty?"

"Now I want three."

"Fine I'll give you two."

"Make it five and we have a deal."

'You little shit…' thought Kagami in frustration "fine… here." Kagami reached for his wallet and took out a five dollar bill.

"Nice doing business with you." Aomine grinned as he grabbed the five dollar bill and got his butt off Kagami's shoe.

'Stupid little Ahomine…'

* * *

Kagami was lying on the couch when little Kise approached him.

"Kagamichii, were bored and Murasakibara is threatening to crush us…"

'What is wrong with these kids? Wait, are all kids this crazy? ' Kagami grumbled slightly as he got up from the couch "wait here, I'll get something to entertain you guys"

* * *

Kagami installed his PlayStation 3; he grabbed two inalambric controllers and put on "Call of Duty". It was the simplest game he had for two players. He turned on the controllers and held them as he tried grabbing the attention of all the little ones.

"Ok, I put on a videogame; you all will take turns. Only two people can play at a time." Kagami looked at all the miracles to see if they were paying attention "you'll play paper, scissors, and rock to get the order in which you will play."

As Kagami was going to turn on the lights so they could play the game he saw Aomine heading for the front door, he stopped on his tracks and walked towards the tanned boy.

"Where are you going?" asked Kagami irritated.

"What does it look like?" asked little Aomine annoyed "I'm getting a rock from outside." He sated as if it was the most natural response ever.

"What the hell?" Kagami was exasperated.

"First of all language, I'm four years old you're being a bad influence." Kagami's eyebrow twitched "and second of all, why can't I get a rock?"

"Because you can't!" Kagami didn't know why he had to explain this to the little aho "That's not how you play this game."

"That's not fair!" Aomine protested "how come Akashi gets to use scissors?" he said pointing at the other red head openly holding the scissors Kagami had hidden under his bed. After seeing this, the color in Kagami's face drained.

"Akashi put those scissors down!" Kagami growled as he walked towards the small red-head.

"They're mine!" complained the red-head as his scissors were being taken away from him.

"Look you and Aomine can play first, and when the next turn comes up you guys can decide who goes next and so forth, ok?"

"Fine, but afterwards I want my scissors back; they are my property after all."

"Deal."

With that said the kids went to play.

* * *

A couple of hours passed and now it was 11:45. Kagami was ready to put the little miracles to sleep.

"Alright guys turn off the PlayStation, it's late and you guys need to go sleep."

"Nooooooo!" they all complained as they got up from the floor and covered the console protectively from Kagami.

"It's late, come on; if you want you can play tomorrow as well." Offered Kagami, but the miracles refused. Akashi climbed onto Murasakibara's shoulders to seem taller.

"Dare you defy me Kagami?" asked Akashi in superior tone.

'Even as a little kid he's like that…' Kagami was having none of that, he grabbed Akashi from Murasakibara's shoulders "come on, in trying to be nice just go to sleep, here I'll even give you a stuffed animal or a plushy!"

"Fine, let me see." Kagami put Akashi down and searched for the bag with the toys.

"Here, this one is for you." Kagami gave Akashi a lion with a red mane; it had reminded Alex of the fierce teen o she chose to buy it.

Kagami gave Midorima the carrot plushy, Murasakibara a purple bear, Kise a yellow doggie and Kuroko a white kitty.

Kagami tried giving Aomine a blue panther but Aomine didn't want it.

"Here." Kagami offered Aomine a blue panther.

"I don't want that one." Aomine looked away from the red-head's face.

"There's no more, what do you want?" asked Kagami panicky not knowing if the tanned boy actually wanted anything.

"There has to be something else!" pleaded Aomine, doing puppy eyes at the teen "please?" Kagami thought for a while, there was another stuffed animal but it was his. He looked at Aomine, he was still doing puppy eyes so he couldn't resist.

"Fine, but just this once, ok?"

"Yay! Thanks Kagami!" Aomine grinned as he followed Kagami to his room.

Kagami searched through his drawers until he finally found it. Tiga was the little Bengal Tiger stuffed animal that Alex had given him for his birthday a couple of years ago; it held immense sentimental value for the red-headed teen.

"Here, take care of it; it's really important to me, ok?" Kagami kneeled on the floor and handed the precious little tiger to the tanned boy.

"Yes!" exclaimed little Aomine as he held the little tiger flush to his body "it's exactly what I wanted!"

"Ok, well I'm glad it could help you as well, let's go back." Said Kagami as he was heading out the door. Aomine held his arm, being taken by surprise Kagami looked down at the tanned boy.

"Can you give me a piggy back ride please?" asked quietly Aomine looking Kagami in the eyes, Aomine's eyes were big and pleading, it was too much for Kagami.

"Fine, let's go." It was probably the only time he would do it so he decided to agree, besides little Aomine was too cute to say no to.

Aomine excitedly climbed onto Kagami's back as he held onto the little tiger. They walked downstairs into the living room; the little miracles where holding onto the stuffed animals waiting for the red-head to return with Aomine so they could finally go to sleep.

The clock struck 12:00.

Now all the generation of miracles turned back to normal, everyone was speechless.

They all kept their memories of what they had done all day. All of their eyes had been focused on Kagami but then they felt really awkward and looked away. Kuroko decided to break the uncomfortable silence once for all, so he spoke first.

"Kagami-kun thank you for the great night and taking care for us, it is very late and I will be heading home now."

"No problem Kuroko, you're welcome." With that said Kuroko held his stuffed animal closer and headed for the door.

"Thanks for last night and today Kagamichii!" said Kise as he headed towards the door "if you need anything just ask, I'd like to repay you for your kindness." Kise held his yellow dog stuffed animal as he left waving to Kagami and everyone else.

"Yeah, no problem Kise."

"I will be heading home now, thank you for your hospitality and I shall see you later nanodayo." Midorima bowed slightly and headed towards the door "once again thank you and sorry for the inconvenience." With that said he left clutched the carrot closer to him, if anyone would ask him he would just say it was his lucky item, Takao would have probably made fun of him for that.

"Kaga-chin, thanks for the breakfast and all the nice things, I like you now!" with that said Murasakibara headed towards the door "bye!" and just like that the purple giant was gone along with his purple bear.

"Kagami, I will visit later to properly thank you for taking care of me for the day, now if you excuse me I will be taking my leave, as you can see its rather late and my parents will be worried." Akashi quickly retrieved his scissors "I almost forgot these, well, so long." Akashi left with his lion and pair of scissors.

As soon as the house was empty Kagami remembered that a certain tanned idiot was still clinging to him.

"What the hell!" Kagami tried to swing at Aomine but he was still clinging to the red-head. "Get the fuck off me bastard!"

Aomine nuzzled into Kagami's neck and murmured to him in a sleepy tone.

"Don't wanna~. Take me to bed, I'm sleepy~." Kagami blushed and became pissed at the tanned teen.

"Like hell I will!" Kagami tried to shake the idiot off but failed miserably "go to your fucking house aho!"

"Nah, I like it here~." Aomine nuzzled more into Kagami's neck "youwer so nice to me today… just let me spend the night~."

Kagami gave up on trying kicking out the man-child; he walked to the door –with Aomine still on his back – and turned off the lights and locked his door.

"You can sleep on the couch for tonight." Kagami walked towards the couch and tried to sake Aomine off to drop him on the couch.

"Don't wanna~" whined Aomine in Kagami's ear with a sleepy voice "take me to your room I wanna sleep on your fluffy bed~."

'Ugh, this bitch…' Kagami cursed the tanned idiot on his back as he walked to his room. He kicked the door ajar and walked into the room; he stopped right in front of his bed. "Get off."

"Yay!" with that said Aomine got off Kagami and jumped face down on the red-head's bed, enjoying the smell of Kagami on the pillows and sheets.

The red-head turned around.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Grumbled Kagami silently, not to be heard by Aomine, but Aomine did. Kagami was about to walk away but Aomine caught him by the wrist.

"Noooooooooo! Stay!" Aomine pulled Kagami onto the bed and cuddled him affectionately.

"Ahomine let go!"

'Never…' Aomine nuzzled Kagami breathing in his scent "no way, you're warm." Hopefully his excuse was good enough to make the red-head stay.

"I'll get you a blanket, let go."

"No, just give in… let's go to sleep…" this Aomine was reminding Kagami of the childish Aomine Kagami had to deal with the whole day.

At last Kagami stopped struggling and gave in; he was too tired to argue with the overgrown child. He would get him back in the morning when he had regained his strength. He would probably kick Aomine off the bed and piss him off; he would just pretend to be asleep to avoid his wrath.

* * *

 ***Epilogue***

Aomine and the Generation of Miracles kept the money Kagami had given them… plus the stuffed animals.

Murasakibara would come and visit him with Himuro and always ask him for candy, remembering how Kagami had pampered him.

Akashi came back for his princesses coloring book and thanked him properly.

Kuroko decided that he would definitely party with Kagami again for the nice treatment the day after.

Midorima didn't know why but he was really attached to the carrot Kagami had given him, - it was most likely because of what he had done to the other carrot in his drunken state…

And Kise visits Kagami in the morning sometimes to get some of Kagami's awesome breakfast.

Aomine ended up convincing Kagami to go out and now they're dating…

 **THE END!**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Isn't Kagami an awesome mom? (at least I think so...)**

 **Was that any good?**

 **I hope it was at least entertaining and funny.**

 **Sorry about the length but I didn't want to split it into two different chapters because it would disrupt the flow and would stop it from being a one-shot (the story was over 8k+ by the way…)**

 **Thank you for reading the entire story (have some cyber-candy!)**

 **Tiga was a small stuffed Bengal Tiger I had when I was little and was raising my pet cat Kitty so I thought that I should use her as Kagami's stuffed animal with sentimental value as well… little trivia about the author~ (I know it was unnecessary but I thought it would be nice to share a little with my readers, no?)**

 **Please review (it really helps) anything is welcomed!**

 **Have a nice day (or night) and see you later!**

 **If you have any ideas for the other letter I'd like to your opinion!**


	3. C is for Cake

**Finished: October 8, 2016**

 **Published: October 9, 2016**

C is for Cake

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Things get messy when Himuro and Murasakibara decide to make a cake, that was the initial prompt but it changed… interested? Then keep reading!**

 **And this is where the rating comes in… Rated M for smut! Yay? I mean if you don't like you can skip this chapter… but I promised Yaoi and smut so… idk**

 **Murasakibara's birthday is October 9 so happy birthday love!**

 **I guess you could say its PWP… heheh *hides behind curtain but you can still see my feet***

 **You've been warned**

 **I don't own the characters just the plot**

 **See you at the end**

 **Enjoy!**

It was Murasakibara's birthday and Himuro wanted to surprise him by making a cake. He couldn't shop for a present because Atsushi was always with him and he would have noticed; besides he knew Murasakibara loved sweets so there was no way that he would dislike his present. He would bake the cake and once it was ready he would call the giant so he could come over and eat it. He knew Murasakibara always slept until it was late during the weekends so since he was baking the cake early there was no chance of the giant showing up while he was making his surprise.

Himuro gathered the ingredients on the table; he was ready to cook so he headed over to the sink to wash his hands. Just as he was drying his hands he heard footsteps and rustling from plastic bags.

'Crap.' How had he gotten in? Actually there was no need to jump to conclusions; there was always the chance that Alex was visiting unannounced. Himuro walked out of his kitchen towards his living room and just as he had though, there was a purple giant walking towards him.

"Atsushi, how did you get in?" Himuro was always a straight to the point kind of person, besides he needed to keep Murasakibara away from the kitchen and starting a conversation with the giant seemed like the best option to distract him at this point.

"Muro-chin gave me a spare key." Himuro tilted his head to the side and Murasakibara knew he had to further explain what he meant, "last time I came over I accidentally broke the door, so Muro-chin gave me a spare key to use."

Himuro mentally smacked himself, how could have he forgotten!

"Oh, right…" Himuro awkwardly opened and closed his hands moving forward and backwards on his heels and tiptoeing, "well, I'm making breakfast so you can wait here; watch TV because it's going to take a while."

Himuro pointed at the TV and then at the remote on the coffee table. He was going to walk back into the kitchen but Murasakibara wasn't making any moves to grab the remote or to sit down. Himuro was about to ask him what was wrong but Murasakibara spoke before he could even open his mouth.

"Muro-chin I smell chocolate." Ok, well that was a little scary… he could smell the chocolate in the kitchen from the living room?

"Um, it must be from the candies in your bag…" Himuro was hoping Murasakibara would just drop the subject so he could just go back to preparing the cake – well starting to prepare it but that's beside the point.

"It smells like different chocolate." Well, shit. Now what was he supposed to do to make the giant stay away from the kitchen, actually what was he supposed to say in retort to that? "It's ok Muro-chin; I can have it because it's my birthday right?"

"…" Himuro wanted to say yes, but what about the cake? He needed the chocolate for it and it was obvious that he wasn't making breakfast now because of the chocolate. Finding nothing to say, Himuro stayed silent.

"I'll take that as a yes, thanks Muro-chin." With that said, Murasakibara went towards the kitchen to get the chocolate.

Himuro didn't know what to do, so he followed the amethyst-haired teen. He wanted to run and hide the ingredients except the chocolate but running would give away that he was hiding something, but he didn't want Atsushi finding out or else the surprise would be ruined. Before he could think of a plan Murasakibara was almost inside the kitchen. Himuro hurried up and stepped in front of the giant's path blocking the entrance to the kitchen.

"Muro-chin?" Murasakibara was looking at him expectantly; he needed to think of something fast.

"Um, wait here! I'll bring you the chocolate!" Murasakibara nodded and Himuro rushed into the kitchen.

Himuro picked up the bowl that had the chocolate in it as quickly as he could but he accidentally knocked the cup with oil over and it spilled on the floor.

'Oh, crap!' Himuro anxiously moved to and fro in place debating between cleaning the mess and letting Atsushi wait or giving the giant the chocolate and cleaning the mess once he distracted him. Himuro decided he would do the ladder; he needed to distract Murasakibara first. 'Fuck it, I'll clean it later.'

Himuro speed walked with the bowl, but he didn't look where he was walking and-

"AH!" Himuro slipped on the oil and dumped all the melted chocolate on himself making a mess on the floor and his clothes. Of course Murasakibara, like any normal person, rushed into the kitchen after hearing Himuro's pained scream. "Wait, don't look!"

It was too late, the surprise was ruined and Murasakibara had seen all the ingredients on the table.

"Muro-chin?" Murasakibara was standing at the frame of the door looking at Himuro, too surprised at the scene before him to react according to the situation.

"It was supposed to be a surprise… sorry, I ruined it." Himuro looked to the side as he put the empty chocolate container on the floor and got up. "I'll be back."

As Himuro got up he took his shirt off, the chocolate dripping from his shirt onto his chest and stomach, 'gross…' Himuro felt the sticky substance on his skin, it was unpleasant. He scrunched his nose in disgust. 'What a waste…' he wiped some chocolate off his cheek with his finger and sucked it off. When he looked at the entrance of the kitchen Murasakibara wasn't there anymore, without him noticing the giant had moved closer to him and was staring down at him.

"What?" Murasakibara was staring at him awkwardly and it was making Himuro slightly anxious, "I know there's stuff on my face…" Himuro joked hoping the giant would look away.

"Muro-chin looks tasty." Murasakibara said it so calmly that Himuro questioned Murasakibara's ability to recognize things that might sound dirty. Himuro crossed his arms trying to cover his shame while blushing slightly.

"Don't say things like that, it sounds wrong." Himuro was trying to reprimand him for making him feel weird.

"Let me have a taste." At that Himuro flushed darkly, didn't Murasakibara realize how dirty that sounded? Seriously! Himuro was impressed of how innocent the amethyst-haired teenager was. But contrary to his belief, the purple-haired giant knew exactly how lewd what he said had sounded. He was just subtly testing the waters to see how Himuro would react.

It looked like now was the perfect time to see how far he could get with Himuro. All his advances until now were obscured by his "childish" attitude. Everything that sounded lewd at all coming from his mouth was disregarded as him saying it by accident and since he "didn't know how dirty it sounded" everyone ignored it. He wasn't as innocent as everyone thought but he played along because it allowed him to get away with saying dirty things and acting childish.

Himuro was covered in chocolate, it was a dream come true for Atsushi. He could try to lick it off Himuro's body and if things didn't work out he could just act stupid and say he didn't want to waste the chocolate and Himuro would believe him. This was the perfect moment to apply the phrase said most by teenagers: "eh, fuck it, YOLO!"

It was a beautiful concept, so why not give it a try?

And so he did. Murasakibara inclined his body, ignoring the face Himuro was making – clearly confused –, and licked a chocolate covered nipple.

"Ah!" Himuro gasped, no this wasn't supposed happen!

"Not bad~." Said Murasakibara in a content tone and leaned down again for a second taste. Before Murasakibara could continue Himuro stopped him by slightly pushing on Murasakibara's shoulder.

"Stop Atsushi. You don't know what you're doing." Himuro was blushing and Murasakibara couldn't help but to brush off Himuro's warning and kissed him on the lips. Himuro's eyes widened, what the hell was going on? Murasakibara broke the kiss and smirked licking his lips.

"I know exactly what I'm doing…" Murasakibara whispered and Himuro almost wanted to give in into whatever the fuck this could lead to.

"No, you don't know where you're going." Himuro didn't know if Murasakibara was just fucking around with him to make him flustered but he was feeling Murasakibara's words start to affect him.

"I'll prove it." Murasakibara pushed Himuro to the wall and licked his neck; it pleased him to feel Himuro shiver under him. Himuro slightly pushed him away but they both knew he was just doing it halfheartedly. Murasakibara put his leg between Himuro's legs and reached his hand down to Himuro's groin and rubbed it lightly. "Is this enough proof for you?"

"Hah~." Murasakibara chuckled, he didn't want to hold back but he didn't want to hurt Himuro either so he didn't move too fast.

"You're already hard, Himuro I won't be able to hold back much longer… " Murasakibara nipped at Himuro's ear, fuck he really needed Murasakibara but he wasn't sure he could handle Murasakibara's size.

"Fuck…" Himuro wanted to let Murasakibara do anything he wanted to him, but there was still the nagging though that he probably shouldn't get carried away that was stopping him.

"I'll take that as a verbal agreement." Murasakibara kissed Himuro hard and slowly moved him from the wall towards the table, careful not to slip on the chocolate or oil that was spilled on the floor.

Murasakibara stopped in front of the table and pushed everything off it, they could clean everything later, besides he was the birthday boy so he probably wouldn't get in trouble for doing that. And if he did he could just replace anything he might have broken. He heard glass shatter but he disregarded it, both of them did, they had more important things to worry about.

Murasakibara broke the kiss for a second to take off his shirt, in that instant Himuro was able to take in the oxygen he desperately needed. Himuro was used to seeing Murasakibara topless – they were in the basketball team after all – but this was the first time he saw him in that way. The predatory look Murasakibara was giving him made his blood rush south faster.

Murasakibara kissed Himuro again, his hands wondering to Himuro's pants button and zipper. Himuro weakly tried to stop him but Murasakibara was very insistent; he wasn't going to let his chance slip so easily through his fingers.

"Ngh~." Murasakibara smirked even wider, Himuro was a mess and he was just barely palming his clothed erection… he couldn't wait to see the cute little sounds and faces he would make when he was fucking him long and hard on the table. Damn, just thinking about it was making him even harder.

Murasakibara wasn't going to ask Himuro if he had any lube lying around – it would ruin the momentum and Himuro might chicken out if he took too long to come back – so instead he grabbed a small cup of oil, which luckily hadn't fallen off the table when he pushed almost everything off it, and dipped his fingers in it. Getting enough oil on them to make it the least painful as possible for Himuro. He knew Himuro was most likely a virgin so he wanted to be gentle with him.

Murasakibara pushed Himuro down on the counter softly making the raven lay on his back awkwardly. The giant started to tug at the ravens pants and that's when the raven realized once again where their actions were taking them.

"What are you doing…?" feigning innocence wouldn't stop Murasakibara but it couldn't hurt to try to delay him from the inevitable.

"Just relax, it'll feel good I promise." With that said, Murasakibara pulled off Himuro's pants along with his boxers.

'Well, I'm fucked… literally…' those were the only words of "encouragement" Himuro could give himself before he felt a cold finger enter him.

He felt goose bumps cover his skin and Murasakibara chuckled slightly seeing Himuro making a funny face at the new sensation. And yes it was a new sensation because Himuro though he was straight and had never been touched by anyone "there" until now. He sure as hell wasn't gay! Maybe he was just Murasexual, yes; maybe he should call it that. He wasn't into guys, he was just into Murasakibara.

Seeing that Himuro wasn't really responding to just one finger and had actually relaxed fairly fast, Murasakibara decided to add a second.

"Ah!" ok, the face Himuro made showed that he wasn't comfortable and that the intrusion of a second finger had been actually painful.

In reality it wasn't that the first finger Murasakibara had inserted hadn't hurt, it was just that Himuro was trying to hold the pain in. Yes, he had adjusted to it, but that was because Murasakibara had given him time and hadn't moved it. Now he had inserted another finger and immediately started moving them in and out and made scissoring motions, and if he was being honest, it hurt like a bitch!

Himuro held on to Murasakibara's forearm for support, fuck it really hurt but he couldn't help having an erection, there was pleasure mixed in for some reason. He felt a slightly ticklish sensation whenever Murasakibara's fingers brushed somewhere specific.

Murasakibara noticed Himuro visibly relax and unconsciously start to move against his fingers, so what did he do? He added another finger!

"Shit!" it's not like he was being a wimp, no he was sure he could handle some pain, but have you seen the size of Murasakibara's hands!

Oh fuck, what did he just get himself into? He was sure Murasakibara was going to be thicker than his fingers. While being conflicted with his thoughts Murasakibara spoke.

"I'm the first one that has touched you here right?" when Murasakibara said that all of Himuro's body flushed. Did he really have to ask him that right now? He wanted to stay silent but Murasakibara seemed to plan not to move until he spoke.

"You're my first in that matter actually." Himuro looked at the floor besides the table in an effort to avoid Atsushi's gaze. Murasakibara's eyes widened but shortly returned to normal and he smirked.

'Good, I want to be the first and only to see all the faces you can make while I make love to you.' Murasakibara was glad to be Himuro's first experience "I'm glad to hear that." With that said Murasakibara used his unoccupied hand to grab Himuro by the chin and give him a tender kiss as he resumed his previous activities.

"Gnh!" A small moan was muffled by Murasakibara's lips and he slightly wished he could have heard it.

Himuro's body jolted slightly at an overwhelming feeling inside of him. He didn't know how to describe it but it was so ticklish that it hurt slightly but he couldn't help but to think it felt good.

Murasakibara had the great idea of trying to make Himuro come with just his fingers. The thought of that kind of challenge only served to make him more excited.

Seeing that he had found the right spot Atsushi thought that he could speed up the process of stretching his partner while he was at it, besides his pants were becoming too tight for his liking. Although that didn't stop him from wanting to do this right. He was usually shellfish about what he wanted but Himuro was too important to him to even try to rush things and risk messing up and ending up hurting the raven.

Himuro was at his limit. "Atsushi stop! I-I I can't hold i-it much longer!", although Himuro's words were supposed to stop the giant with continuing, they only served to intensify his actions. "A-Atsushi, I'm serious! Sto-op! AH!"

"Fuck…" Murasakibara couldn't hold on much longer, seeing Himuro come like that made him even more impatient. The teen's walls clenched on his fingers and he could imagine him doing the same but around his dick. He pulled his fingers out of Himuro and with his clean hand he reached for the cum on Himuro's lower stomach.

"Atsushi just get some paper towels to clean it up." Himuro was panting slowly trying to get over his high. His eyes were glossed over and he felt really light. He was slightly distracted by his high when he noticed Murasakibara poking the substance with his finger, lifting it until the string of semen broke and dipping his finger back in over and over again as if testing how sticky it was.

All of the sudden he brought his finger close to his mouth, seeing this Himuro panicked and tried to stop him, "no Atsushi don't do tha-", but it was too late and the giant has sucked the substance clean from his finger.

He made a slightly repulsed face at first but then returned to his bored façade before adding, "Bitter…"

Himuro paled, had he just done that and only said "bitter" afterwards? What kind of shit was this? Here he was acting all serious and then he pulled that crap!?

Before he could reprimand him for doing such a thing the giant bended to reach Himuro's stomach and liked the rest of it off the raven. Even if it was really unsanitary Himuro couldn't deny he really enjoyed the view as well as the feeling.

"Bitter, but since its Muro-chin I don't mind."

Being done with that, Murasakibara remembered he still hadn't gotten to the best part and the perfect reminder of that, was his uncomfortably tight pants. Felling that, Murasakibara's mind triggered an image of Himuro coming just from his fingers, which was a sight far too erotic for him to be able to hold back. He was sure the smaller teen was stretched enough anyways so if he went in now it wouldn't hurt as much as it could've.

Atsushi pulled down his zipper and with a fluid motion he pulled both his pants and boxers off mid-thigh, the feeling of the cold air hitting his heated flesh made him shudder. Himuro's eyes widened at the sight, his mouth watered from looking at how big Murasakibara was but his mind told him that it was going to hurt.

Murasakibara wasted no time, grabbed his member and placed it at Himuro's entrance.

"Relax Muro-chin it's going to hurt just a little." He grabbed the back of Himuro's neck and held him in place, to reassure him that he wouldn't hurt him.

Murasakibara pushed in all the way in with Himuro's walls only putting on a slight resistance, showing that Himuro had listened to the purple-haired teen for his own safety. Now that he was inside the raven his hand was free so he used it to grab Himuro's leg and hooked it behind his lower back, keeping a slight grip on his thigh.

Murasakibara stood still letting Himuro adjust to his size, from time to time his walls clamped down around him but Murasakibara stood still like a good boy until Himuro gave him the signal to move.

The silence was broken by labored breathing from both Himuro and Murasakibara. Himuro experimentally moved his hips trying to check the pain level but it seemed that it was a minimum from all the time they spent waiting.

"Atsushi move." Himuro was comfortable now and he knew that it wouldn't hurt as much as it had at the beginning. Plus he didn't want to keep Murasakibara waiting any longer, a part of him was very anxious for what was about to come, in a good way.

Murasakibara moved cautiously looking at Himuro's expression, the teen was biting his bottom lip and Murasakibara wasn't sure if it was from discomfort or to hold in his sounds.

All the sensations were overwhelming Himuro's senses; he knew that Murasakibara's fingers had felt really good but Atsushi using his dick was different, he felt full to the brim and his walls being rubbed like that was way better than just his fingers.

"Hah, faster, harder!" Himuro couldn't get enough of Murasakibara. He just really wanted him to take him hard.

Murasakibara complied with an animalistic grin, "Muro-chin is so needy~." He bent down to start sucking on the skin that was so nicely exposed for him. He lapped at some of the chocolate that was still covering Himuro's skin, "mmm… salty~."

Himuro felt Murasakibara marking his body with love bites and some hickeys; he didn't mind as long as they weren't too visible. He felt that Murasakibara might have been doing that on purpose as to say that he was his now, and he found that he actually didn't mind it.

Himuro would have returned the favor but he currently couldn't control his body enough to make any major moves. He was so absorbed into the pleasure that he couldn't fully close his mouth letting some saliva slip out with some quiet moans and shaky breaths.

"Let me hear you, don't hold it in." Murasakibara bit Himuro's shoulder making him gasp and release a loud moan, "yeah, just like that…"

Murasakibara licked his way up from Himuro's collar bones to his neck and stopped to nip at his earlobe before he huskily whispered into his ear, "you know I've wanted to do this for a while now…" he removed his hand from Himuro's thigh so he could grab his cock, "and I've wanted to see all the faces you could make and find out how loudly I could make you call out my name."

With that said Murasakibara started to pump Himuro's erection making the raven let out louder moans from the double stimulation. Himuro liked the light grunts and breaths Murasakibara would let out near his ear, he was glad Atsushi was also enjoying himself as well.

Himuro suddenly got a daring idea.

"A-Atsushi w-wa-it, I-I wan-t t-to do some-thing" Himuro almost didn't want him to stop but he wanted to do the other thing more. Murasakibara stopped his movements and looked at Himuro.

Holy shit, Himuro felt as if Murasakibara was looking at his soul.

"What is it?"

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable, we can go to my room or the couch, whichever you want but hurry."

'Fuck yeah~!' Things were going just the way Murasakibara had hoped and fantasized about, he wanted to fuck Himuro hard on the mattress of his room, and here was Himuro suggesting exactly that, talk about lucky!

Murasakibara didn't waste another second as he pulled out and carried Himuro to his room bridal style making sure not to slip on the liquids and stuff on the floor, ensuring that they wouldn't die before his dreams came true.

It was slightly awkward being carried like that by Murasakibara, being naked and all while he had a throbbing erection between his legs and the guy who was carrying him was topless with his pants pulled up but his hard dick still hanging out. Thinking about what they had been doing a couple of seconds ago, it didn't seem that ridiculous but it didn't make it feel any less awkward.

When they finally got to Himuro's room Murasakibara placed Himuro on the bed and took off completely his pants and boxers along with his shoes and socks.

"Wait, this is why I wanted to go to my room or to the couch!" Murasakibara looked at Himuro with a puzzled look, "I want to ride you…" it was as he had almost whispered it but he still wanted Atsushi to hear him.

Murasakibara's eyes widened a fraction from surprise but then a determined look took over his expression, it was his birthday and his day just kept getting better. Himuro stood from the bed and walked to Murasakibara and pushed him lightly to lie on the bed as he straddled him.

Murasakibara grew more excited as Himuro looked him in the eyes, unwavering. He placed both feet on the sides of Murasakibara's thighs and reached under him to grab Murasakibara's erection and guide it to his entrance. While Himuro was concentrated on sliding on his cock Murasakibara supported him with both hands on his hips.

Himuro slid on relatively easily since he had already been stretched out from before but still took a second to adjust to having something inside him again. Murasakibara shuddered slightly enjoying the hot and tight feeling around his dick.

Without a warning Himuro started slamming on his dick relentlessly, panting and moaning every time as he went down. All of the sudden he stilled as he let out a silent scream and clamped his walls on Murasakibara.

"Ngh!" Murasakibara wasn't ready for that and he felt as if Himuro almost pulled the orgasm out of him. He couldn't deny that he really enjoyed the view of Himuro bouncing on his cock with his head thrown back exposing his creamy neck while panting and moaning. And if it wasn't all he was jerking off chanting his name over and over.

He let Himuro do whatever he wanted until he grew tired, when Himuro's movements started to slow down he switched positions and flipped him over ending up on top. He thrust into Himuro in long and hard intervals angling each trust until he found the spot that made the other call out his name just the way he liked it.

"Atsushi I can't hold on any longer!" Himuro's voice was desperate and raspy. Murasakibara reached between them and grabbed Himuro's cock tightly at the base. "What the-"

"I want to come with you Tetsuya so let me do this." Himuro's expression seemed lightly pained, "don't worry if I delay it, it will hit you stronger so it's ok."

With that said Murasakibara's thrusts became erratic and inconsistent, it seemed he was almost there as well. A couple of thrusts later Murasakibara let go of Himuro's dick and came inside of the raven. Himuro's orgasm hit him hard and his sight turned white as he cried out his lover's name.

Murasakibara pulled out and laid next to Himuro feeling exhausted, he grabbed the raven by his waist and pulled him into a sloppy embrace as they lay together in their afterglow.

 _ **The end!**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Well I hope that was enjoyable, sorry for the wait up… heheh I've been busy so I couldn't update as quickly as I would have liked**

 **Like seriously I don't know if it was good but I tried**

 **Thanks to the people who followed and favorite-d this story I really appreciate it! (:D)**

 **Well constructive criticism is welcome and I'd really like to know if this lemon was good or bad and the stuff I should take out in case it was boring**

 **Well see you next chapter (hopefully I'll be able to write it and post it soon)**

 **Thanks for reading and have some cyber-candy!**


	4. D is for Day Off for Halloween

**Finished: November 3, 2016**

 **Posted: November 5, 2016**

 **D is for: Day off for Halloween**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **I started this story a couple of days before Halloween and just finished it… ugh, I was hoping to have it out before Halloween but oh well… better late than never right?**

 **I just posted this right now because i had to edit it...**

 **Well, hope you guys still like it even if the holiday already passed…**

 **Also sorry for the wait up, oh and this is kind of long about 8k+ words long so get comfy and see you at the end**

 **Enjoy!**

Halloween wasn't a common thing in Japan until a few years ago, and even if the universalizing holiday has become somewhat integrated in Japan without much struggle, trick-or-treating is definitely something that could not be made a normal thing for everyone for the fact that it's too inconveniencing and unnecessary, besides, getting people to dress up should be enough.

Instead as a better option, people throw costume parties and stores throw special events for this certain day. On Halloween you can see restaurants serving cocktails and all kinds of alcohol, yes very fun and festive!

* * *

Coach was very excited for the upcoming holiday so she decided that she wanted the team (Seirin) to celebrate as well – slightly against their will.

She ordered Kagami to let them borrow his apartment – since he was the only one that lived alone – so they could throw a big costume party. She let each player write down in a slip of paper two costume ideas preferably one for a cool costume and an embarrassing or "punishment" costume.

It went as the following:

 **Kuroko Tetsuya = Ghost and Magician**

 **Kagami Taiga = Basketball player** _(really Kagami?)_ **and Gender swap**

 **Junpei Hyuuga = Samurai** _(yet another nerd…)_ **and School Girl**

 **Shun Izuki = Punpkin pi (pumpkin costume with pi – related to math – symbol on it)** _*yet another nerd…this time with puns…*_ **and a hot dog**

 **Rinnosuke Mitobe: Vampire and Witch**

 **Shinji Koganei: Kitty and Frankenstein**

 **Satoshi Tsuchida: Mummy and Pirate**

 **Riko Aida: Ballerina and Police officer**

 **Tetsuya 2 (courtesy of Kuroko… kinda cheating…): Fire Fighter and Cosplay**

 **Kouki Furihata: Werewolf and Fairy**

 **Koichi Kawahara: Pink Power Ranger and Robin**

 **Kiyoshi Teppei: Sexy Nurse and Clown**

* * *

After they all wrote down the costumes in the slips of paper they placed them in a bag and Riko decided to let them start drawing the slips. Of course Riko drew first, after all "ladies first!"

Riko moved her had inside the bag mixing the papers until she felt satisfied with the paper she chose, she pulled out her hand revealing a folded slip of paper, it read: _Samurai_. Her happy smile turned into frown as she saw the results.

"Oh." Was all she could say as she examined the small slip of paper that had decided her future for the night, who knew maybe if she stared at it long enough it would somehow magically change its results?

Seeing her change of mood from excited to disappointed, the members of the Seirin basketball team felt bad, they all looked at each other and silently agreed on a solution, their captain stepped forward and grabbed Riko's shoulder to call her attention.

Feeling something touched her shoulder Riko ripped her gaze from the word on the slip of paper towards whatever was disturbing her.

"Riko, its ok." Hyuuga smiled at her, "it's my fault for writing something stupid, we don't mind letting you draw again." Riko looked at the rest of the Seirin member and they all nodded with reassuring smiles.

"Its fine guys, you don't have to let me do this." Riko felt her face heat up slightly; they were so thoughtful it was embarrassing.

"We insist, here." Hyuuga grabbed the bag and offered Riko the chance of trying again.

Riko gave in and let her hand shuffle the papers around one last time before she grabbed a slip of paper and pulled it out, this time the paper read: _Basketball player_.

They all looked at her expectantly waiting for her to reveal to them the costume suggestion she had drawn.

"Basketball player… nice one, Bakagami~." Riko smiled at Kagami as she offered the bag to him to draw from it. The ace reached into the bag and from within he pulled out a piece of paper, its contents were: _Kitty_.

'Oh shit… you have got to be fucking kidding me…' Kagami cautiously looked up from the paper and saw everyone eyeing him waiting for him to announce his results, as if on cue Riko piped up.

"Well, what did you get Kagami?" Riko was looking at him suspiciously along with his teammates.

'Oh crap, think, think of anything!' Kagami opened his mouth as he felt his face heat up, "…I got a costume." Was his only answer as he looked nervously anywhere except his teammates and coach.

"What costume?" asked Hyuuga with a devilish grin, judging by the dark blush adorning Kagami's features, Hyuuga guessed that it must have been something really good to cause him such embarrassment. They all looked at him waiting for his answer.

"…kitty…" he mumbled it low enough that the word sounded slurred and incoherent.

"What was that?" asked Furihata this time.

"…kitty…" he mumbled once again making sure no one could understand him.

"What did you say?" asked Izuki teasingly seeing his flustered junior struggle with his embarrassment.

"KITTY ALRIGHT?!" Kagami shouted it out loud making everyone in the room confused. Once they recovered from their shock from Kagami's outburst, they all exploded into laughter; Kagami angrily pouting from the turn of events. Once they all shut up Kagami decided to speak again, "Are you guys done yet?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Teppei whipping a small tear that had escaped during his fit of laughter, "It's not that bad…" Kiyoshi patted Kagami's shoulder reassuringly, which only made Kagami feel more aggravated.

"Fine, then now it's your turn to choose." Kagami moved the bag towards Kiyoshi signaling for him to reach in, "Go on."

Kiyoshi shoved his hand inside the bag and without any hesitation drew a little paper.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Shinji curiously, an imaginary cat tail moving side to side from the anticipation.

"Fire fighter," he answered with a large grin as he held out the piece of paper revealing that indeed he was going to have to dress up as a fire fighter, Kagami couldn't help but to feel slightly irked about his senior getting a decent costume in comparison to him.

"I choose Mitobe to draw next!" Teppei grabbed the bag from Kagami's hands and offered it for Mitobe to choose a paper, this made a vein pop up on the red-head's forehead but he decided to calm down before he did something stupid.

Mitobe silently reached into the bag and grabbed a piece of paper. He raised his eyebrows and blushed slightly as he unfolded the piece of paper and read its contents. They all looked at him expectantly but he stood silent.

"Wow, that's crazy!" piped up Koganei and everyone turned around startled at his sudden exclamation, "Tough luck buddy!" everyone stared at him but only Hyuuga spoke up.

"So, what did he draw?"

"Really?" Koganei looked at Hyuuga incredulously, "He has to Cosplay." And as to reassure everyone that Shinji was telling the truth, Mitobe turned the paper to show everyone that it had _Cosplay_ written in it.

"Izuki you're next, Mitobe said so!" Izuki shrugged as Mitobe nodded and he reached into the bag that Mitobe was holding.

"Aw… oh well…" the little slip of paper didn't have the costume Izuki had wanted but it wasn't a terrible costume so he couldn't complain.

"So what did you get?" Kagami asked, having already forgotten the whole kitty incident.

"Mummy." Was all Izuki said as he showed him the small slip of paper, it wasn't a bad costume, but it wasn't as exciting as the other costumes his teammates and coach had gotten. He moved the bag to Hyuuga, "Hyuuga, what music do mummy's listen to?"

"No stop, just let me choose my damn costume." Hyuuga reached into the bag with a scowl.

"Wrapping!" Izuki started to laugh as Hyuuga moved his hand inside the bag taking his time to choose the right slip of paper. "I choose-d you, but what will you choose?" (Pokémon… pun?)

Hyuuga angrily ripped the paper out of the bag and unfolded it harshly. When he saw the contents, the color of his face drained and his eye widened. He looked at the piece of paper then at his teammates, then at the paper, then at his teammates, he looked the piece of paper - that was currently being a pain in the ass - one last time. And before anyone could think about asking him what the content of the paper might be, he did what anyone else would have done.

He put it in his mouth!

Exactly where no one could get it and see what it said! It was perfect because if anyone would threaten him he would just swallow that shit up and no one would ever know!

Everyone who witnessed the scene was left dumbstruck, what the hell had just happened?

"Um, Hyuuga… what did you get." Asked Riko eyeing the shooting guard suspiciously.

"A cushtum!" (a costume) his mouth was full (with the paper slip…) so his words came out muffled.

"Spit out that thing and tell me!" Riko was getting annoyed by the odd and childish behavior of her classmate. Hyuuga answered by stubbornly shaking his head in a strong 'no.'

"Junpei I'm serious!" she put both hands on her hips as she spoke with authority, "If you don't tell me... I'll make you wear the Pink Power Ranger costume!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Hyuuga paled, he wanted to kick his own ass, why had been stupid enough to write that down as a costume option?! He had dug his own grave! HE was the idiot that wrote as a second costume option the School Girl Uniform! Ugh he should have really listened to the saying of 'don't wish for others what you don't wish for yourself' when he was thinking about the costumes. He chose the school girl uniform because he wished that Teppei would have picked it while drawing the slip of paper. It had backfired and now he was in a really awkward situation.

What would he choose? A school girl's uniform or the pink power ranger outfit?

'Fuck it,' he was going to man up. He spit out the paper, that by now was mushy, and spoke up, "I'll be the school girl, there's no way in hell I'll be the Pink Power Ranger." He glared at everyone so they wouldn't mock him, even if he was sure they were all laughing in their minds, if anyone had the right to laugh at him it was Kagami because he was practically in the same boat with the kitty costume.

He turned the bag towards Furihata and waited until the smaller teen picked his paper, the smaller one drew a paper slip and when he read the contents he blushed madly and tucked the piece of paper into his pocket. He was really tempted to follow Hyuuga's example but he didn't want the taste of paper on his mouth.

"So what did you get~?" asked Riko cheerfully with a delighted smile adorning her face, she knew that the slip of paper contained something really funny because of the way her junior had acted.

"I-I g-got the, the gender s-swap…" Furihata was stuttering and that pulled at Riko's heat strings, poor little Chihuahua.

"Ok, well don't worry no one is going to make fun of you." Riko said reassuringly grabbing the bag from Furihata's hands.

"HEY!" protested Hyuuga and Kagami in unison at her unfair treatment towards Furihata; they had both been ridiculed because of their costumes so why did Furihata get special treatment?

"Shut up before I double both your training menus," she said smiling passive aggressively through clenched teeth; both of them closed their mouths afraid of their coach, "it's taking too long with you idiots making a big fuss about the costumes so now everyone that still needs to draw a costume will draw a paper. I'll tell everyone when to open their papers and after that; you can all make fun of each other to your heart's content."

With that said, she passed the bag to the team members that still needed to draw a costume. Fist was Koichi Kawahara, next was Satoshi Tsuchida **,** after him was Shinji Koganei, then it was Kuroko Tetsuya, and last but not least was Tetsuya number 2.

"Ok, now open your slips of paper and tell me what you got!" ordered Riko with a large grin.

"Magician." Answered Koichi Kawahara, he was very relieved that his costume was fairly normal.

"Vampire." Was Satoshi Tsuchida's one-word answer, he was very happy that he hadn't picked a slip of paper with a ridiculous answer.

"Pirate!" answered Shinji with a large grin, he didn't know what costume he wanted but he knew for sure that he didn't want to wear girls clothing.

Kuroko paled when he saw what was written on his paper, he had both his paper and Tetsuya number 2's but both of them were equally bad choices for him, now his plan was ruined. He thought that he could swap what he drew for what he drew for his dog in case he got an embarrassing result, but as things looked now all he could do was just choose the least embarrassing option, which proved to be difficult.

'Sexy Nurse or Fairy, which is worse?' Kuroko looked at the floor as if it would give him the answer. Riko was starting to get irritated because Kuroko was the only one that wasn't following the directions of just choosing and saying the name of the costume out loud, technically Nigou was also breaking the rules but since he was a dog, that piece of information was irrelevant.

"Kuroko…~?" asked Riko in a passive aggressive tone, "What was your costume?" Kuroko searched his brain for any answer that could buy him extra time, but since he only had a limited time to answer before Riko got pissed, he answered the first thing that came to his mind.

"I don't know my answer got mixed up with Nigou's." Riko eyed him suspiciously but was just tired of how long the costume selection had taken so instead of questioning him she just spoke what was on her mind.

"Just tell us both options and we'll take a vote one what we want you to wear." Kuroko's sweat dropped upon hearing Riko's proposal. Kuroko manned up and decided that if he was going down at least he would do it with his pride intact. He spoke in his usual bored tone.

"Sexy Nurse and Fairy" was all he said with a straight face, everyone was speechless, when all of the sudden an uproar broke out, courtesy of Kagami and Hyuuga, now they wouldn't be the only ones suffering from having to wear scandalous costumes (Don't forget Furihata).

"I vote for sexy nurse!" said Kagami laughing, raising his hand.

"I second that motion!" exclaimed Hyuuga raising his hand as well. Seeing that Kagami and Hyuuga wanted Kuroko to wear the nurse costume Shinji decided to vote as well.

"Mitobe and I agree!" Shinji raised his hand and Mitobe's signaling that they had both made their decision; Mitobe didn't disagree so he let Shinji raise his hand for him.

"Man who wants pretty nurse must be patient!" Izuki made a pun that made everyone cringe as he raised his hand in approval as well.

The rest of the team members followed suit except Riko who was just staring at everyone and more importantly at the very red Kuroko who was looking nervously at the exit of the gym probably plotting his escape.

She didn't want to choose either costume, they were both very bad choices for a guy… but since the decision was going to be made by majority vote, it was pretty obvious what the costume would be, all she could do now was feel bad for Kuroko.

* * *

Riko, accompanied by Hyuuga and Teppei, went to Kagami's house and brought all the decorations along with all the snacks and candy they were going to use for the party. She brought them along to help with the arrangements for the night. Hyuuga was wearing his uniform while his practice clothes were in his bag next to the female school uniform inside a plastic shopping bag.

After school the poor boy was forced to buy the girl school uniform in his size. It wasn't as awkward to buy it as he expected it to be, but there was no way in hell he would wear the damn thing before the party, so he kept it safely tucked out of sight inside his bag. Hopefully if he couldn't see it, it would disappear, but he knew that was hopeful thinking and that it wouldn't come true.

Teppei's costume was easier to get, when they went to the store to buy some extra things for the party, they quickly looked into the isle that had been reserved for costumes, and they found a firefighter costume that was his size along with some other random costumes. The only reason that the costume was still there was that it was probably too big for most people, they could tell because the other left over costumes were also relatively large.

And for Riko's costume, it was relatively easy as well, she burrowed Kuroko's uniform - since they were almost the same height -and just wore a black tank top underneath it – since Kuroko was just slightly taller than her and the arm holes of the shirt were too large for her to not wear a shirt underneath and for it to still be appropriate.

They started the arrangements; Teppei was in charge of hanging the black and orange streamers and all the other decorations that went on the walls - since he was the tallest, Hyuuga was supposed to set up the table by placing all the candy and food along with the drinks on the table and Riko was supposed to set up all the games or at least prepare things that were needed for them.

While Teppei was hanging a Halloween banner over the door it suddenly opened hitting the chair he was standing on causing him to fall off and land on his butt.

"Oh my gosh Taiga are you al-" Alex had dropped in for a surprise visit since it was a holiday and she didn't want to leave her apprentice alone.

She had decided to just get into his apartment since she had a spare key,but when she heard a pained grunt and something heavy fall she panicked. She was expecting to see Kagami on the floor but when she looked behind the door she saw a large brunette instead of the fiery red-head she was expecting.

"Sorry about that…" she reached a hand out to try to help the brunette up, "by the way where's Taiga?" she asked once Teppei was off the floor and back on his feet.

"He's in his room" Riko piped up, "I'm sure he already finished putting on his costume, but he just doesn't want to come out."

After hearing that Alex headed for Kagami's room, her red heels clacking on the wooden tiles of Kagami's apartment and her cape swaying as she walked, she was dressed up as Super Woman after all.

"Kagami I'm coming in, don't be naked!" Alex opened the door with a grin and saw Kagami sitting on the bed in normal clothes. "I thought you were supposed to dress up for Halloween?" Alex looked at Kagami confused.

"Yeah…"

"Well where's your costume?" Kagami blushed and pulled out a small bag, out of it he pulled out two items: a pair of cat ears and a tail. Alex started chuckling; this is what he didn't want to wear?

"Don't laugh it's embarrassing…" deciding that she should let go of the costume talk for now, Alex decided to change the topic.

"So, why were those guys out there hanging up stuff?"

"They're throwing a Halloween party and they asked to use my apartment and I agreed." With that said Kagami stood from the bed and headed out the door towards his living room followed by Alex.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed of wearing a kitty costume if when you were little your mom made you wear a-" Kagami whipped around and covered Alex's mouth and shot her a small glare.

"Don't." He looked Alex in the eyes, feeling slightly aggravated, "Alex leave the past where it belongs, in the past." With that he removed his hand and kept walking.

"Aw Taiga does this mean you're still traumatized from the time your mom made you wear-" Kagami shot her a glare again, finally shutting her up, "fine, fine I'll drop it…" she knew that she could mess with Kagami but there was a limit to what the red-head could take, and right about now he seemed very touchy about the costume mess.

"Thank you." With that said the red-headed tiger seemed to relax as he took long strides towards his couch in the living room. Alex sat on the couch next to Kagami.

"So… how many people are coming over for today's party~?" Alex was wearing her charming smile while she rested her chin on a bridge created by the back of her linked hands.

"I don't know; she invited people from our team as far as I know." Kagami threw his head back as he comfortably leaned on the backrest of the couch, his arms sprawled on both sides of the backrest, his day had been long and all the embarrassment he had survived had mentally exhausted him, he was actually kind of looking forward to relaxing and having fun with some friends.

"Well I told Himuro I would be coming over and that he should drop by as well." She turned to look at Kagami but his eyes were closed so it really didn't matter if she looked at him or not, "do you mind me showing up unannounced?"

"No, it's ok…" Kagami said with his eyes closed, he paused as he lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Alex, with a smile he opened his mouth to speak, "I don't mind you popping up once in a while~." Kagami needed to rest a little and that time on the couch served to de-stress him, now he was ready to start helping out with the decorations and stuff.

Kagami got up and walked up to Riko, who was helping out Junpei with the refreshments on the table. "Riko do you need help with anything…?" he said with a light blush adorning his features, now that he was done pouting he felt that he had overreacted and that he might have acted a little bit too childishly.

"Oh, thanks for the offer to help but were almost done." She said as she placed a stack of cups on the table, "but put on your costume because the guests will be arriving in a couple of minutes," Kagami cringed slightly but he decided not to argue – at least he knew that others might be sharing the same fate as him.

Junpei's face started heating up and soon a blush engulfed his face, he started sneaking out of the living room towards the restroom as Kagami distracted Riko, "you too Junpei~."

It kind of pissed Hyuuga, she didn't even look up from what she was doing, she was being so condescending, he didn't make a fuss about it though he would rather just shut his mouth than to start something over something so trivial – only his teammates were going to see him in such scandalous outfit anyways.

Hyuuga continued his walk to the restroom – this time being less secretive since his plan had been ruined – and Kagami walked to his room to put on the accessories. They didn't take long to change their clothes since their costumes were simple. Kagami walked out of the restroom wearing a tiger patterned jacket and black jeans and normal basketball shoes, his tail swinging side to side with every step he took and the tiger ears standing out as he walked towards the couch. He wore a deep blush that rivaled the intense crimson hue of his hair. Riko and Alex couldn't help but to find it adorable, he was usually loud and proud but now he was acting so tame, it was too cute to be true.

"See it's not so bad~." Alex patted the cushion next to her signaling Kagami to come over to sit on the couch next to her, "now where's the other embarrassed boy?" Alex asked facing the still red Kagami.

"Hyuuga! Come out!" interrupted Riko before Kagami could answer Alex's question, "Come over here before I go and get you!"

With that said, they heard the restroom's door open and footsteps approach, Junpei was walking towards them his skirt swaying with every step he took, he was fumbling with the sleeves of his shirt trying to distract himself from his surroundings – even pretending that he was not wearing something stupid.

"Nice legs…" called a velvety voice next to his ear causing him to jump back and to bump into whoever it was that was standing behind him. Hyuuga felt a sturdy yet soft wall behind him, he slowly craned his neck, trying to look at who it was. When he saw that it was in fact Teppei, he blushed scarlet and elbowed him on the ribs with a light growl coming from deep within his throat.

'Stupid Kiyoshi fucking around with my head… I'd like to see him be comfortable wearing something so ridiculous….' Hyuuga was muttering cuss words in his head at the tall brunette for making him flustered.

He walked towards the couch and stood there too absorbed in his thoughts to notice the girls ogling him. A light blush decorated his slightly angry features making him look absolutely adorable. Kagami could just gawk at Hyuuga, such a brave soul stood before him, no wonder he was captain! Even if he was blushing madly he stuck to his promise and stood courageously before them.

Kiyoshi was secretly eyeing the black haired teen, his complement had been true, Hyuuga was rocking that school girl outfit; he was glad the boy in glasses had chosen to write that on his paper because he would have probably gotten something else otherwise. He had to resist the strong urge to go up to the bespectacled beauty and feel him up, he bit the inside of his cheek as he headed into the kitchen to get something to eat so he could distract himself, otherwise he wouldn't be able to hold himself back and he might end up shamelessly molesting the teen wearing glasses.

* * *

The preparations were all in order and now all they needed were the guests to arrive. All the decorations were up thanks to Teppei, all the things for the games they would be playing were ready thanks to Riko, and all the food and refreshments were set up on the table ready for consumption thanks to Junpei - and Riko helping a little as well.

All of the sudden there was a knocking at the door. Kagami moved towards the door to open it and see who it was. Kagami looked out the door but he saw nothing as he looked from left to right scanning the hall.

'Wow… kids playing pranks…' with that thought in mind Kagami was about to close the door once again.

"Hello, Kagami-kun." Kuroko broke the silence startling Kagami; he knew that if he didn't say anything his red-headed friend would have probably closed the door on his face.

Kuroko was at the door, he had been the first to arrive, and he was wearing a long black coat. Kagami knew that he was probably wearing that since he would have to walk from his house to his apartment, he probably didn't want to be seen by anyone – it was highly unlikely, but you never know what might happen – wearing such clothes.

Kagami stepped to the side and allowed Kuroko to enter his apartment, at sight Riko light up.

"Kuroko let me see!" she moved towards Kuroko her expectations flooding her mind, so far the people that had to wear "awkward" outfits were pretty impressive so she was curious about how Kuroko would look.

Kuroko untied his long coat and swiftly took it off. There he was wearing the cutest/sexiest nurse outfit she had seen, it looked well on him.

Kuroko blushed feeling the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He quickly moved towards the couch and took a seat placing the long coat neatly folded on his lap, purposely covering his exposed thighs.

He had gone to the store looking for the specific outfit, and all the costumes he found were either too small or too short on the length, he ended up settling for the one that went the furthest down his legs – which unfortunately for him was mid-thigh in length. That left his creamy thighs exposed a little too much for his liking, on second thought he was starting to think that the fairy outfit might have been a better option to wear since it had tights that went with the outfit.

The dress hugged his sides making the illusion that he had hips, it exposed his legs and to top it all off he had the little hat that went along with it, although for the sake of not embarrassing himself in public he kept it tucked away inside a pocket in his coat.

"There are some refreshments on the kitchen table if you would like…" Kagami talked to Kuroko not looking him in the eye, he felt bad for Kuroko; poor child.

"It's alright; I'll sit here patently until the others arrive. Thank you for the offer Kagami-kun."

"Right." The red-head turned his head at the door as he heard knocking, more guests had arrived. He stood and headed to the door to open it, when he opened the door he saw Mitobe and Shinji.

"Trick-or-treat!" Shinji said as he saw Kagami open the door, Mitobe just smiled silently. Shinji was dressed up as a pirate and apparently Mitobe was cosplaying as his basketball player self, pretty clever.

At fist the raven had been worried that he would have had to cosplay as something embarrassing like an anime character, but when he really thought about it, it just had to be a character he could dress as, he could have dressed up as any of the other basketball players if he had wanted to. So he chose himself as a cosplay option.

"Come in, there are some drinks and food on the kitchen table, were still waiting for the others to arrive." Kagami had forgotten what he was wearing and was acting normal again.

"Thanks." Shinji walked in followed by Mitobe who politely nodded at Kagami with a small smile letting him know that he was listening to what Kagami had said.

Just as Kagami was about to completely close the door someone spoke up startling him.

"Hey Taiga, it's nice to see you!" Kagami blinked a couple of times as he pushed the door open, he knew that voice very well but he just had to make sure his mid wasn't playing tricks on him. He stepped out slightly and saw Himuro walking down the hall towards him, Murasakibara following closely behind him while holding a large trick-or-treating bag filled to the brim with candies and sweet treats. Himuro was dressed up as a werewolf, wearing a pair of wolf-ears and a tail, Murasakibara was walking behind him wearing a bear onesie, with one of his hands grabbing Himuro's tail to stop if from swaying from side to side as he walked.

"Nice costume by the way." Himuro walked up to him and gave him a very charming grin.

"Thanks…" Kagami had forgotten that he was wearing his costume, and now that Himuro had reminded him, he couldn't but to become slightly flustered, "Please come in, were having a party and we are waiting for more people to arrive…" Himuro raised a brow and smirked, now that he knew there were more people inside it made sense to him that he had dressed up. There was a party? How interesting!

Himuro entered Kagami's place – followed by a bored Murasakibara – and was surprised to see there were a couple of people there already, out of the crowd he could recognize some Seirin players and Alex. She stood up and happily walked up to Himuro stretching out her arms for a hug – and maybe a kiss if the boy was distracted enough.

"Tatsuya!" the blonde's heels clacked on the wooden floor and soon the teen felt himself being pulled into a tight hug, "glad you could make it!" she made a kissy face as she pulled the boy closer to her face.

"I'm glad to be here too." He said as he stopped her kiss with his finger, he gave her a warm smile as he spoke, "so, no music?"

"Not yet I guess… you want to grab some food?" she asked as she pulled him towards the kitchen, she saw her chance to liven up the party for herself so she took it. It's not that she didn't like Kagami's friends but they were too quiet while they were waiting for the rest of the people they had invited to arrive, so she got bored.

Just as Kagami was about to sit down again he heard another knock, he was starting to feel like just leaving the damn door open for the guests to walk in; that would seriously make things easier for him. He walked back to the door and opened it without looking at who was at the door.

"Welcome, there's dinks and-" as he spoke in a bored tone he shifted his gaze from the inside of his apartment towards his guests when he noticed that the people who had knocked at his door were not his teammates but actually Momoi and Aomine. When he saw the tanned teen, his eyes widened a fraction and he stopped talking.

"What's wrong kitty?" Aomine spoke from behind Momoi with a smirk, "cat got your tongue?" the jerk was wearing panther ears and a dark blue tail, and he had the guts to be talking shit while wearing a weird costume too?

Kagami was going to start talking shit to Aomine for being rude, when all the sudden he stopped himself. The blur of pink on the corner of his eye caught his attention. Right, Satsuki was here too. He didn't want to act like an ass in front of her; he was a gentleman after all. He bit his tongue – for now – and ignored Aomine. He shifted his gaze from the tanned teen towards the pink-haired girl in front of him.

"Hi, what brings you here?" asked Kagami politely smiling warmly, a blush adorning his cheeks from his anger from a couple of seconds before. Aomine's face turned discontent as Kagami ignored him. This went unnoticed by the red-head as he talked to the pink-haired girl.

"Riko told us that you guys were throwing a costume party and since "we" didn't have anything to do, I decided that maybe we could come over?" Aomine snorted when Momoi said "we" and she lightly elbowed him smiling wider hoping that it would distract Kagami from Aomine's rude behavior, "you don't mind do you?" Momoi made the most adorable face she could muster as she looked at Kagami with big eyes hoping he could let them crash his party.

"Not at all, come in." Kagami moved out of the way so his guests could enter, "as I was saying, we have food and drinks in the kitchen that you guys can enjoy while we wait for the remaining guests to arrive."

"Nice place kitty~." Commented Aomine as he strode into Kagami's apartment, he gave Kagami a cheeky smile hoping to continue where they left at before Kagami ignored him. Fiery Kagami was his favorite Kagami after all.

"Don't start shit Aomine." Warned Kagami as he led them to the kitchen to grab food.

"What, don't want to start a _**cat**_ astrophe?" retorted Aomine as he picked up a cup and filled it with soda. Kagami rolled his eyes as he grabbed a cup himself and poured soda into it.

"Puns don't suit you Aomine, besides we already have a guy for that; just wait until he arrives then you can have a pun buddy." After Kagami finished his sentence he stooped pouring soda, closed the container and walked off to sit next to Alex and Tatsuya – they were apparently catching up on what they had done for their weekends.

As Kagami sat and took a sip out of his drink there was another knock on the door, Kagami cursed to himself as he was about to stand up.

"I got it!" called Riko as she walked towards the door ready to answer it. She let the rest of the guys in.

Koichi Kawahara walked in first wearing his magician outfit, next walked in Furihata in a skirt and crop top – he had to borrow it from Koichi's older sister since he only has an older brother –, after Satoshi Tsuchida who was dressed as a vampire, and last but not least was Izuki, dressed as a mummy.

"Why do mummies not take vacations?" Kagami gave Izuki a blank look, "they're too afraid to relax and unwind!" Kagami had to force himself to not smack Izuki, instead he led him to the kitchen, maybe stuffing his face would keep his mouth busy and he wouldn't make any more dumb puns.

"Yeah, yeah, when I need some cheese for my nachos I'll ask you to make your cheesy puns ok?" Izuki smiled when he heard Kagami joke and saw him offer him a smile. Kagami grabbed a bag of spicy chips and headed back to the couch. Before he could make it, Riko called everyone's attention.

"Now that everyone is here we can start the games!" Kagami smiled, maybe this would make things livelier and remove the stick up his butt – even he knew he was acting more or less cold, he wasn't acting straight up indifferent but he knew his thoughts were shitty because earlier he didn't even want to answer the door even if they were his guests and he had agreed to let them throw the party at his place.

Riko asked them all to make a large circle so everyone could fit and grabbed an empty soda bottle from the table. Some of the guys cringed realizing that there were only three girls and the rest were guys, meaning even if there was a chance of kissing a really pretty girl, there was a bigger chance of kissing a guy – and even worse a chance of kissing three scary guys; meaning Kagami, Murasakibara and Aomine.

"Ok, so the rules go as follows, whoever's turn it is, is the person who gets to spin the bottle, whoever the bottle lands on is who the person has to play the pocky game with. A penalty of kissing will go to whoever that refuses to play the pocky game with the person the bottle landed on." Riko grinned at seeing some of the boys pale, "I'll go first!" said Riko as she sat on the wooden floor and spun the bottle with a grin on her face, who knew who she would get to play the game with?

The bottle spun and the and the more it did the more excited the guys became, who would get to play a game with the cute brunette? As the bottle slowed down the anticipation grew, who would it be? It landed on the blonde.

'WHAT?' thought everyone in the room except the calm and collected Alexandra Garcia. She neared her face to the very flustered brunette, "time's ticking better hurry up before we have to kiss~…" with that in mind the brunette picked up the box of pocky and placed one end of the stick in her mouth. Alex gave Riko a sly smile before she grabbed the other end with her mouth.

Everyone was making faces at the display, Riko's face was very red as the stick was running out and their faces were coming closer. All this time Momoi had an incredulous look on her face because of what was going on, the poor gypsy was squirming at the scene (Momoi was dressed as a gypsy).

Riko besides being flustered was very determined to win, knowing this Alex took a large bite off the stick finally connecting their lips. The poor girl's eyes widened as she felt the blondes lips against her's, she felt all her body heat up with embarrassment.

"Sweet~." Was the only thing Alex said as she licked her lips and sat back at her place with a content yet sly grin on her face. The very flustered brunette walked back to her spot, goose bumps still present on her skin.

* * *

"I'm next!" said Kiyoshi trying to shift everyone's attention away from the small scene from a couple of seconds ago. All the boys had mixed feelings at the moment and the firefighter himself wasn't an exception. He grabbed the bottle and with a quick flick of his wrist, the bottle spun. When it stopped it landed on Junpei. The poor ravens eyes widened, he was contemplating running out the red-heads apartment, dammed be his pride. All of the sudden he didn't care that he would have to run out of Kagami's apartment wearing stupid costume he was forced to put on.

"I won't bite…" said Teppei sweetly, with hints of playfulness. Hyuuga was becoming pissed at the way Teppei was reacting to their situation, but when he looked at Teppei and the way the pocky stick hung from his mouth because of his shy smile, all his doubts disappeared.

The dark haired teen begrudgingly took the other end of the stick that was being offered to him by the brunette, he was only doing this because he would have to kiss the other if he refused; besides he could always forfeit the challenge.

The stick was running out quickly and Hyuuga became bothered by how close their faces were becoming. He was about to let go and quit, when all of the sudden he felt a hand push on the back of his head, his lips were now pressed against Teppei's soft and warm one's. His eyes widened in shock as he realized it was Teppei who had forced them to close the distance, when the larger boy finally let him go, he had a little outburst from being flustered. He punched Teppei on the top of his arm next to his shoulder.

"Fuck you, you- you, bastard!" Hyuuga spat angrily looking as red as a tomato, and the brunette bastard laughed! How could he have laughed after pulling such and idiotic stunt!

The beauty in glasses was incredibly flustered as he scooted back to his seat, as far as he could possibly get from the tall jerk.

Teppei couldn't help but to be content with himself, he had gotten a kiss from Hyuuga! How luckier could he get! First he got the chance to see him wear the girls' uniform and now he got the chance to kiss him. He remembered feeling chills as Alex wolf whistled at their display; although it seemed as Junpei hadn't noticed. He was really content with himself, he was sure he looked stupid, feeling a large goofy grin spread over his face without his control. When he looked at Hyuuga he saw the shorter male glare at the floor, a faint blush still covered his cheeks. He knew he wasn't really angry because if he didn't really like the kiss, he could have pulled away without much of a struggle, he wasn't holding the raven's head with that much force anyways. He could have very easily ripped away from his grasp but he didn't.

* * *

After that was done with, the next person to play was Aomine. Momoi looked at with hints of provocation on her eyes combined with a cheeky gin, only serving to make him slightly irritated. He didn't like the feeling of anxiety of 'what was to come' and he definitely didn't like the attention he was receiving from everyone, so to quickly get things over with he spun the bottle, forgetting that there was a chance of kissing a guy. Apart from that the next most awkward thing that could happen was that he would be forced play the pocky game with Momoi and probably kiss her. He definitely didn't want to do that; it would be like kissing his sister, gross.

Kagami's crimson eyes widened as the bottle Aomine spun stopped; 'No fucking way, you've got to be shitting me!' the bottle had landed on him. 'Fuck!'

Aomine grinned – in his mind – on the outside he looked as calm and composed as ever, meanwhile the red head was spluttering on his seat.

"What's wrong, little kitty's turned chicken now?" now that Kagami was all hot and bothered, why the fucks not tease him? The more the reason to do so in fact! He knew for sure he was getting into something fun – if the way the red-head reacted a second ago was something to base the outcome by.

"Shut up Ahomine!" oh yes, it always worked. Basketball idiots always fell for the little kid approach; just insult them a little and they'll do whatever you want. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't fallen for that trick before. Aomine placed one end of pocky on his mouth.

"I'm waiting or do you just want to skip to the part of kissing?" his words were slightly muffled by the small stick picking out of his mouth but he knew for sure that Kagami understood him.

"Shut the fuck up, let's get this over with."

'So feisty~…' Aomine couldn't help but to think to himself as the red-head did exactly what he wanted. Kagami was glaring at him and that only served to make Aomine more satisfied with himself.

The little red-head was just eating his anger in the form of a thin stick, before he knew it the stick was gone and he had angrily crashed his lips onto Aomine's without even realizing it until he looked at the knowing eyes of Aomine, the bastard was amused! Aomine's eyes showed he was laughing at the red-head and as he angrily pulled away from what was aggravating him at the moment – also known as Aomine – he felt his hoodie being pulled and a pair of soft lips crashing onto his. He stood there stupefied and before he could snap out of it and beat the shit out of the navy haired bastard, he had already moved back to his seat; leaving poor little Kagami frozen on the spot.

Now that Aomine finally had a taste of the tiger he wanted more, but he controlled himself and moved away quickly. Satisfied with receiving what he got, Aomine moved back to his place in the circle – he knew better than to stay with the red-head long enough for him to recompose himself from the shock, because he knew that if he did the red-head would probably sock him right on the jaw.

"Nice~." Alex lightly nudged Kagami lightly with her elbow; meanwhile the red-head just sat there with his mind blank – or was it so full of thoughts that it felt as if it was full of static? – trying to process what had just happened, why had the navy-haired teen kissed him?

* * *

"My turn." Was all the purple-haired haired giant said before he picked up the bottle and spun it, he didn't care who it would land on as long as he got to eat some pocky. It landed on Himuro and he saw the way the raven's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't care. He picked the stick of pocky and placed it between his lips.

"Hurry Muro-chin I want to eat pocky." Murasakibara whined on a flat tone, disregarding how quickly Himuro's face reddened.

Himuro nervously took the other end of the pocky between his lips, and as soon as he did, the purple-haired giant quickly gobbled up the pocky stick. The game ended as quickly as it began, leaving Himuro very flustered and his mind running one hundred miles per hour. His lips were tingly where his lips and Murasakibara's had connected a second ago, it seemed as the man-child hadn't realized what he had done, and if he did he probably didn't care. Knowing Murasakibara it was probably the former.

* * *

"I'm bored of this game already, let's do something else." All of the guys – and girl – who had gone through the game (and had ended up embarrassed) glared at Izuki, "fine geez, don't murder me, I'll go next then." With a flick of his wrist the bottle spun quickly, it landed on Kuroko. The teal haired boy didn't react at all, neither did Izuki.

"I'm good with my mouth other things than puns." Izuki was hoping to break Kuroko's façade, or get at least some sort of reaction from his underclassman. The younger male just started at him slowly blinking showing he didn't care.

"Please Izuki- san, I know you want to win just as bad as me, but just so you know I am very competitive." After Kuroko said that he placed the pocky stick on his mouth, determination written all over his face. Everyone's jaws dropped at the sight. Kuroko dismissed their reactions and concentrated on the game at hand. Their lips connected, "it is a tie then." Kuroko moved back to his seat and so did Izuki, it had all been so anticlimactic.

That was the most formal game of pocky they had seen. The most flabbergasting thing was that after they kissed they went back to their seats without any reaction as if they had just finished talking about the weather or something of the like.

* * *

After this Momoi was internally screeching, how could that point guard have kissed his beloved Kuroko just like that? In a fit of anger she quickly grabbed the bottle and spun it with determination flowing through her veins. Luckily for her it landed on her beloved Kuroko, if it had kept going she would have had to play the pocky game with Furihata.

"Kuroko, it's our turn~." Said Momoi faking shyness into her words, in reality she was itching to find out what Kuroko's lips might feel like. She placed the thin sweet stick between her lips and waited for Kuroko to take the other side. He quickly bit away from his end – determined to win – as she took her sweet time knowing how it would end. When their lips touched her eyes widened, as she was about to kiss him but he parted from her and went back to her seat. She wanted to whine so badly but she held it in, this was the closest she had been to the teal-haired teen reciprocating her feelings and she didn't want to ruin it.

* * *

"I'm next!" exclaimed Shinji.

After that he had to play the pocky game with Mitobe, the poor quiet boy blushed furiously as they tied in the game.

The others who had yet to play the game bailed deciding that there was too much risk of kissing a guy, they ended the night early and decided to leave before they were forced to play the game by their coach. Furihata bailed in his cute little crop top and skirt along with Satoshi and Koichi.

With them leaving the game of pocky had ended and they continued with other games; a particular involving forcing Kagami to prank call Midorima which resulted in the green-haired teen's cellphone being answered by Takao saying: "go away we're fucking!", leaving everyone very confused and with a feeling of awkwardness. The call was returned a couple of second later – with Midorima on the other line this time – apologizing for his teammate's rude and stupid behavior. Poor little Takao had gotten reprimanded heavily for that stunt. It turns out that the boy had been playing a game on Midorima's phone and when they had called and interrupted his game he got pissed and spat the first thing that came into his mind to make whoever was on the other side of the line to fuck off and then hung up. Midorima was lucky that that hadn't been his parent otherwise he would've had to make some very awkward explanations.

After that awkward game they decided to call it a night and everyone went home. Some feelings awakened by that pocky game.

 _ **The end!**_

 **= A.N. =**

 **Sorry for the wait up, I only get to write on the weekends and I kind of had to push myself to finish this one-shot because Halloween already passed (meaning that my deadline – personal goal? – had already passed) anyways so yeah, this needed to be finished and posted already**

 **Did you see all those ships? Fandom Ocean will be crowded! I hope anyone happy with the shipping of this story; Riko and Alex are kind of a crack ship tho… (Also the Momoi and Kuroko…)**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought (and if you think it was rushed… well it kind of was, the scenes I was planning were going to make this one-shot excessively long and I didn't want to bore you guys, so I combined stuff and did some things here and there)**

 **Also favorite and follow, they keep me motivated to keep writing (they give me the kick on the butt I need to get things done *nervous chuckle*)**

 **Well see ya later!**

 ***cyber-kisses***


	5. E is for Ever heard

**Finished: September 25, 2016**

 **Published: November 5, 2016**

 **E is for: Ever heard about how hard it is to put up with your shit?**

 **== A. N. ==**

 **Already at E!**

 **I tried to make it funny and fluffy (well my kind of fluff… kinda…)**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **(AoKaga fluff or Aomine x Kagami)**

 **Yup you read right! It has this ship! (They're my favorite)**

 **Anyways as you know I only own the plot (characters aren't mine… unfortunately or fortunately who knows…)**

 **Enough said, see you at the end!**

 **Enjoy!**

Kagami woke up in the morning sleeping next to something warm, he scrunched up his nose knowing he wouldn't be pleased with whatever it was that was next to him. He opened his eyes slowly feeling aggravated by the sun hitting his eyes that was seeping into his bedroom through his blinds. He blinked a couple of times trying to get accustomed to the brightness and to get rid of the heaviness of his eyelids. He turned around afraid of what he would find sleeping on his bed, in the back of his mind he knew it was probably something horrible. And he was right, in some weird way.

The warm feeling next to him on his bed was no one else but Aomine Daiki, The Aomine Daiki. He searched the back of his mind trying to recall the events of last night.

After a couple of seconds of searching he remembered.

* * *

He and Aomine were playing a one on one and they made a bet favoring whoever won. The bet consisted of one good outcome for Taiga and one good outcome for Daiki.

If Kagami won, Aomine would treat him to Maji Burger – even if it meant spending most of his money to fulfill the red heads hunger. On the other hand, if Aomine won, Kagami would have to let Aomine come over to his house and cook him dinner and let him chill for the rest of the day.

After a long and strenuous game – it was more like a fierce battle between the two basketball monsters – Aomine won the match. He cheered and rubbed it a little in Kagami's face, enjoying how pissed the red head got.

Aomine walked with a bounce on his step as he followed Kagami to his house. When they got to American boy's apartment, Aomine cheered on the inside of his head; meanwhile Kagami was dreading his decision of going along with the tanned teenager's bet.

Once Kagami opened the door, Aomine waltzed into his apartment acting like he owned the place; the tanned teen fell on the red-head's couch face down.

"Go make me some food slave~!" demanded Aomine still lying on the couch, his voice slightly muffled from being facedown against the cushions.

"I'm not your slave." Grumbled Kagami aggravated by the tanned teenager's cockiness.

"Shhhhh, just go along with it… I did win after all." Kagami was annoyed at how laidback Aomine's attitude was, why did he fall for his trick? He wouldn't be going through this pain if he had just ignored the idiot.

"Whatever, I'm going to make some curry…" Kagami tried to leave the room as quickly as possible to get things over with.

"Good Taiga~." A vein popped up on Kagami's forehead at hearing the way Aomine had talked to him.

"I get it that you won the bet and all, but don't call me like that again or ill smack you. Don't push your luck Ahomine."

Aomine stayed silent and only hummed in acknowledgement to Kagami's statement. Kagami heard Aomine and proceeded to cook the curry with some rice. While Aomine was waiting for Kagami to prepare their dinner he fell asleep.

* * *

 **… Sometime later … …**

Kagami was done with cooking so he called the navy-haired teen. Since he didn't receive a response he headed to the living room. As he walked in he saw Aomine laying on the couch. He walked towards Aomine – who was still sleeping on his couch – and tried to wake him up. At first he was trying to be nice and wake him up kindly by gently shaking him and cooing his name.

"Aomine~." Kagami whispered softly while gently shaking the tanned teenager. After doing this for a couple of minutes – which felt like hours to the red-head – he started getting impatient, seeing that Aomine would only stir slightly and mumble incoherent things.

"Ahomine." Kagami shook the teenager slightly more aggressively resulting on the idiot furrowing his eyebrows and swatting Kagami's hand away. That slightly ticked off the ace and whatever patience he had left was thrown out the window.

"DAIKI!" Kagami screamed and pulled Aomine off the couch causing the navy-haired teen to land flat on his back. Aomine got up rubbing the back of his head, feeling an uncomfortable numbness envelop his body. Oh, yeah, and he was also pissed from the rough treatment.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAGAMI!?" seeing Aomine awake and pissed off made Kagami's mood improve. He bent down until he was face to face with the teen on the floor.

"Dinner is ready, master~." Cooed Kagami and turned round to walk to the kitchen with a slight bounce in his step feeling accomplished. Aomine reluctantly got up from the floor and begrudgingly followed Kagami to the kitchen. He sat at the table while Kagami got the plates and utensils for both of them; getting ready to serve the food.

"Yeah, you better call me master…" grumbled Aomine under his breath.

Upon hearing this Kagami chuckled.

"Here." Kagami settled the plate with food before his rival.

"Thanks." Aomine accepted the food and began eating.

"Holly shit! This is really good!" Aomine was surprised; he didn't expect the food to be terrible but he didn't expect Kagami to be able to cook as good as his mom.

"Yeah, well when you live alone you have to learn how to cook…" Kagami said it quietly with a slightly gloomy look on his face.

"No Kagami, I'm serious, this is just as good as my mom's cooking!" Aomine said being honest and hoping that the complement would cheer Kagami up. In Aomine's mind that was the best complement anyone's cooking could get, no one's cooking was as good as his mom's – well besides Kagami's apparently.

"Thanks…" Kagami accepted the complement and his face seemed to brighten up.

They ate in comfortable silence.

* * *

 **… After dinner …**

"Kagami I'm bored, entertain me." demanded Aomine as he sat on Kagami's couch.

"Fine, wait here." Kagami was annoyed but being a man of his word, he complied with Aomine's request – the guy had won the bet after all. Besides just getting things done without complaining seemed to make things less bothersome.

Kagami went to his room and quickly grabbed his PlayStation 3 along with some games. He walked back to the living room – where Aomine was patiently waiting – and set up the console. Once the console was powered on he looked at Aomine.

"What game do you want to play?" Kagami pointed to the pile of games waiting for Aomine's answer.

"Let's play call of duty." Aomine replied lazily.

Kagami put in the disc in and went to grab some snacks while the game loaded. Aomine grabbed one of the two inalambric controllers'; deciding that since he was the guest he should get to be first player. Kagami walked back into the living room holding bags of chips, chocolate bars, and a couple of cans of different kinds of soda and juice boxes.

"I'm already first player." Were the welcoming words Kagami received from Aomine as he stepped into the living room with his arms full of snacks.

"Ok…" Kagami was already going to let Aomine be first player so he didn't mind, it would have been nice to receive a different greeting though.

* * *

They decided to play co-op on the story mode. Kagami wasn't used to playing call of duty but Aomine was; he played it all the time since he had time from skipping practice and didn't have any siblings to take care of.

Since Aomine had more experience he was growing annoyed at Kagami's "uselessness".

"Kagami what the hell!?" Kagami was trying to figure out the controls and when he was trying to zoom in to look through his sniper's scope he accidentally threw a grenade. He killed Aomine and alerted the enemy of their position.

"Sorry, I was trying to look through the scope…"

"I told you it was this button not that one!" Aomine gestured to his controller and pressed the right button to show Kagami the function.

They kept playing and while they played Kagami made one mistake after the other making Aomine grow more and more irritated.

…

"No!" Kagami had blown Aomine up once again.

"Sorry!" apologized Kagami feeling embarrassed by his clumsiness.

…

"Stop!" yelled Aomine frustrated, Kagami had just ran into enemy territory without any sort of strategy and got killed.

"Sorry…" muttered Kagami for the who-knows-what-time.

…

"What the hell! You just shot me!"

"That was you?!"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Kagami, just shoot the ones that try to shoot you, I'll handle the rest."

"Ok."

…

"Kagami! Behind you! Watch out!"

"Where?!" Kagami panicked running around in circles spinning the left joystick in every direction making his player look like a headless chicken and an idiot.

"There!" screamed Aomine while pointing at the screen feeling absolutely frustrated.

"Where?! Where?! Tell me!"

Kagami got killed.

"You're more useless than Kuroko!" Aomine was referencing the other times he had played with his former shadow. The teal-haired boy wasn't particularly good at the game.

"Sorry!"

"At least _he_ didn't shoot or explode me!"

"I said I'm sorry! You jerk!" Aomine put the controller down with a heavy sight. It was late already and they hadn't even noticed it had started raining.

"I'm done, at this rate I'll end up ripping out my hair." He was exhausted "… If I don't do that, I'll probably end up getting white hairs for sure…" he muttered that last part but Kagami heard.

It was amusing to see the usually indifferent and cold bastard this agitated, although it didn't show on Kagami's face. He would be lying if he said he wasn't currently enjoying Aomine's company.

"It's pretty late…" Kagami noticed that it was already eleven, it was a weekend but Aomine should probably go home. He turned off the gaming console and put away everything.

"Yeah." Aomine got up and headed towards the door, when he opened it he noticed it was pouring and there was also lightning accompanied by loud thunder. "Um..."

"Want to spend the night?" Kagami rubbed the back of his neck while looking at the floor.

Aomine agreed and Kagami set up the couch for him and then went to bed, he was too tired for anything; he would shower and brush his teeth in the morning – same thing for Aomine.

* * *

 **...Early in the morning...**

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" Kagami was annoyed to find Aomine sleeping on his bed after he had set up the couch for him and seen him go to sleep.

Aomine slowly stirred and lazily opened his eyes and looked at Kagami. The red-head was angrily looking into his eyes and that brought a smile to Aomine's lips.

"Why the hell are you being so damn loud? Its early, go back to sleep." Aomine somnolently answered the irritated read-head and proceeded to curl up in a ball and put a pillow over his head to show he was done talking.

Kagami was in a what-the-fuck kind of state. When he snapped out of it he ripped the pillow off Aomine's head and smacked the sleeping teen in the head with it and threw it somewhere else on the bed.

"Ow, what?" Aomine drowsily opened his eyes to faced the power forward.

"What do you mean "what"? What the fuck are you doing sleeping in my bed?" Aomine rubbed his left eye and answered in a sleepy voice.

"The couch was uncomfortable and the thunder was loud so I slept here. The bed is big enough for both of us... besides you were warm and you didn't complain about it until now." Kagami gave Aomine an incredulous look, what the hell was wrong with the guy? He said it as if that was the most reasonable answer in the world.

"That doesn't mean you can sleep in my bed!"

"Whatever…" Aomine was done arguing, it was too damn early for anything besides breakfast. Speaking of breakfast…

Aomine kicked Kagami off the bed with his leg and placed Kagami's pillow over of his head.

"What the hell Ahomine!" Kagami landed on the cold floor ass first.

"Go make me some breakfast." Aomine was tired and hungry.

"WHAT?!"

" ..." Kagami stayed silent, he couldn't believe what was happening "Oh, right…please." Kagami felt his eyebrow twitch. His pride wouldn't let him complain, he would just make some breakfast and when Aomine was done eating he would just kick the asshole out.

Kagami left and Aomine went back to sleep.

* * *

Kagami came back and Aomine was still sleeping, his body sprawled out covering most of the bed.

' _Asshole…'_ Kagami kagami thought as he moved Aomine to the side with his foot, "Wake up, food is ready."

Aomine arose slowly from the bed and instantly the smell of fresh pancakes engulfed his senses.

"Where's the food?" asked Aomine as he rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his hand, was slightly disappointed that Kagami hadn't thought of bringing him breakfast in bed, _'how romantic…'_

"Where do you think?" Aomine gave Kagami a blank look, Kagami sighed "at the kitchen lets go." Kagami walked ahead of Aomine towards the kitchen.

There was a large stack of pancakes on the table. There was maple syrup next to the pancakes and peeled and cut fruit on a bowl with cream on a separate bowl next to it, in case Aomine wanted cream on his fruit. There was two pitchers one of milk and another pitcher containing orange juice. There were scrambled eggs on a large plate and toast on another plate next to the one with eggs.

"Shit Kagami! This looks awesome!" Aomine sat and grabbed a plate, he served himself three pancakes and poured maple syrup on them – he also added some fruit - and immediately began to stuff his face with a warm smile.

"Milk or juice?"

"Milk." answered Aomine with his mouth full making the word sound slightly muffled, Kagami scrunched up his nose but smiled at the way Aomine was acting.

"Ok." Kagami picked up the pitcher of milk and served Aomine a full glass. He placed it in front of the tanned teen, who immediately picked it up and took a sip.

' _Shit, I gotta make Kagami a bet like that again… and win of course; maybe I'll make if for two days next time…'_ Aomine was very happy at the moment.

 **THE END!**

 **== A.N ==**

 **Two updates in a day! Yay! (right?)**

 **Phew! Whelp that one shot is over… how was it?**

 **If you noticed the date this was finished and are like 'What?' that's because I finished this chapter before the one before (because the idea came to me and it was very easy to write), the reason I barely posted it right now was that I had to go in order... it wouldn't make sense otherwise... *nervous chuckle***

 **So good so far, no?**

 **Isn't Kagami just the perfect wife? (I think he is…)**

 **This isn't the end and I still got lost more to go, I mean this is barely E and it ends at Z so…**

 **Thanks for reading and let me know if you liked it, reviews are appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day (or night or even early morning… [:D] )**

 **Here's some candy for reading this far and see ya later!**


	6. F is for Forget

**Finished: January 12, 2017**

 **Published: January 13, 2017**

 **F is for: Forget any of this ever happened**

 **== A.N. ==**

 **It started out as something different kind of dramatic but turned into something else halfway through when I was writing.**

 **WARNING! THIS IS LEMON! That's right more smut, and this one is pretty lengthy, not just PWP (I think)**

 **If you don't like just skip this chapter and go to the next one**

 **Now for those that want to read, just remember this is very I repeat VERY lengthy so get comfortable, now onto the show!**

 **Enjoy, see you at the end!**

Wakamatsu's thoughts where overwhelming him as he walked the halls of Touou academy. With their loss at the Winter Cup he was now the new captain of the Touou basketball team. The only thing that was bothering him – the most – at the moment was: how he was supposed to deal with the most annoying guy on the team? Meaning Aomine Daiki, the guy would never show up to practice and Imayoshi never told him anything for it. Once he almost started a fight with him trying to make him show up to practice _and actually practice_ , which concluded with ending up getting kneed in the stomach by Aomine.

Wakamatsu shuddered at the memory, he was sure that trying that approach again would end up with the same results. He needed to think of something different to get the tanned teen to come to practice, he was the ace of the team – whether he wanted to accept it or not, if he grew stronger so did the team, it was good for everyone; he had joined the _team_ for a reason, it was a _team_ , even if their team didn't treat it like that… (They all believed in individual strength) the point was that it would be good for him to sharpen his skills – he did lose alongside the team to Seirin, which should at least open his eyes.

…

Wakamatsu wasn't looking where he was going and while some thoughts were buzzing inside his head he bumped into a sturdy yet soft wall. Without thinking twice he quickly apologized without looking to who he had bumped into.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goin-" as he looked up to who he had bumped into he saw it was Aomine, just the person who was making his thoughts run rampant.

"Mn." Acknowledged Aomine without really caring before he walked past Wakamatsu.

Wakamatsu stood dumbfounded before it hit him that Aomine had just ignored him without caring, he was about to lash out at the navy-haired teen but then he realized he shouldn't really care about what Aomine did unless it had anything that could interfere the team.

Wakamatsu angrily shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked to class, it irritated him more than usual being ignored by Aomine, but he guessed it was better than starting a fight with him in the hall.

…

The bell rung and now it was time for lunch. Wakamatsu wanted to buy some yakisoba so he hurried to the cafeteria before they ran out.

He walked down the hall and he saw Aomine outside climbing a ladder to the roof of the school, quickly behind Aomine walked Momoi with two bento; maybe she was going to try to feed him some deadly food again. Well he didn't care, on the upside though, if he died of food poisoning, then he wouldn't have to deal with him at practice or actually him not showing up to practice. Hm, suddenly Momoi poisoning Aomine with her cooking sounded very appealing. With that thought in mind he happily walked to the cafeteria and bought himself some yakisoba.

…

"May I go to the restroom?" asked Wakamatsu as he raised his hand. The teacher nodded and soon he was out the classroom walking down the hallway. Algebra 2 was staring to seem boring and repetitive; becoming captain was probably starting to get to him.

Wakamatsu reached for the handle on the door, as his hand was about to connect with the handle on door to enter the restroom, the door suddenly opened on its own. His hand was outstretched and he froze. Aomine was at the other side of the door, holding it open by the handle. There was an awkward silence that enveloped them, until Aomine snapped out of it and moved past Wakamatsu. He drank some water from the water fountains next to the restroom entrance and then left back to wherever he had come from.

It seemed he was bumping into Aomine a lot lately… weird.

He quickly pissed and washed his hands, they had a time limit for using the restroom and he didn't want his teacher to get mad at him. It was almost the end of school, two more classes to go before he would have to face the reality of being Touou academy's basketball team captain.

…

As Wakamatsu was walking towards the gymnasium – to practice basketball after school, like usual – he heard a high pitched giggle coming from a class ahead. He rolled his eyes and kept walking; it was probably a couple or something. He walked past the class, its door was open and he could see two shadows out to the corner of his eye. He was going to brush it off but he heard a familiar masculine voice. His eyes widened before he turned around and walked into the "empty" classroom.

Aomine was there with a brunette girl. She was holding his arm as he grabbed her waist and trapped her between the wall and his body, an arm extended on the wall next to her head.

For some reason this sight angered Wakamastu more than it should have. It seemed they hadn't noticed he had walked in. Before Wakamatsu knew what was going on he angrily spoke up without thinking twice.

"Aomine, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Wakamatsu's mouth was contorted into a snarl and his eyebrows were knotted up as he called out Aomine, he was pissed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Answered Aomine not moving from his spot, he looked at Wakamatsu over his shoulder unimpressed at the older teen.

"What the hell!" Wakamatsu swiftly moved from the entrance of the door towards Aomine, he pulled him by the back of his uniform's collar and turned him to face him only letting go to grip the front of Aomine's collar with both his hands, he pushed him onto the wall next to the brunette girl, "what the hell are you doing chasing skirt instead of showing up to practice!" hearing the blonde teen shout at Aomine the girl ran out the door with the tanned teen unable to call out to her – he didn't have time but then again he didn't even know her name – seeing this Aomine shifted his gaze from where the girl had ran out a second ago to Wakamatsu. He glared at the other boy.

"You scared her with your shouting." Aomine spoke calmly disregarding the fact that Wakamatsu's grip on his shirt was tightening.

"I couldn't care less; why are you here instead of at practice? You're here fucking around when you could be at practice!" Aomine glared at Wakamatsu as he wrenched Wakamatsu's hands off him.

"I don't give a fuck about practice, I've told you before." Aomine shoved his hands in his pockets, "besides why do you care if I don't go?" he leaned further into the wall behind him and took his hands out of his pockets to place his arms behind his head, "I don't care if you're not getting laid, that's your problem not mine, but you're cock blocking me so fuck off." Wakamatsu got flustered and shifted his gaze from Aomine's azure orbs onto the floor.

"…", seeing Wakamatsu shut up Aomine removed himself from the wall and walked behind the blond teen, stopping far enough to get a full view of the back of the tense teen. He walked back to where he stood before and stood facing the older teen.

"What's wrong? Struck a nerve or something? " Wakamatsu clenched his teeth; even if he was older, that guy always managed to taunt him or say something like that to shut him up.

Aomine was looking him up and down with a smirk on his face. It was dark inside the classroom – since it was afterschool and the lights were off – but he could faintly make out a blush covering Wakamatsu's face.

"Well, if you have nothing more to say, I'm leaving; you're wasting my time…" with that said Aomine stepped to the side and headed for the door.

Wakamatsu abruptly gripped him by the wrist and turned him to punch him in the face. After that Aomine saw red and tried to swing back at the blond, the blond successfully dodged and Aomine's fist collided with the wall. Seeing that that trying to punch him hadn't worked Aomine tried to knee him in the gut, Wakamatsu saw this coming and moved to the side.

"That won't work again, I learned my lesson." That comment only fueled Aomine's anger.

"Apparently not well enough!" with that said Aomine tackled the blond teen – which actually hadn't seen that coming – and they both fell to the floor in a mess of tangled limbs. Aomine landed on top of the blond and purposefully smacked his forehead to Wakamatsu's nose making the center cry out in pain as his nose to started to bleed – he didn't hit him hard enough to break his nose though. Blood flowed down Wakamatsu's throat and he couldn't help but to swallow it, either he swallowed it or choked on it. Aomine looked down at the teen below him and smirked.

"Serves you right asshole." Aomine spat on the floor, he was getting up from on top of Wakamatsu when the older teen suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to switch positions, and this time he was on top. He punched Aomine in the mouth causing Aomine's lip to split and bleed; a thin river of crimson running down the side of his cheek.

Aomine smirked as he felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, if Wakamatsu wanted to start a fight, he would gladly comply; it had been a while since he had let out some steam. Since he punched Haizaki after Kise's game actually, it hadn't been enough though, the guy passed out before he could actually do any real damage.

Aomine punched Wakamatsu in the solar plexus – taking advantage of the other male being on top of him – causing the blond to get winded and without a doubt fall onto the ground gasping for air, coughing up blood that tried slipping down his throat as he wheezed for oxygen.

Aomine stood up and was quickly over his captain, before he could kick the guy; Wakamatsu grabbed him by the ankle and pulled causing Aomine to fall on his ass. Seeing Aomine dazed Wakamatsu quickly pounced on him ready to beat the shit out of him to get even. Now straddling Aomine, he pulled an arm back ready to punch him again. As his arm sprang forward, his fist aiming at Aomine's face, a tanned hand stopped it. Aomine smirked at him before he painfully started twisting it; panicking Wakamatsu kneed the tanned teen on the ribs.

Standing up and getting ready to leave deeming the fight over, Wakamatsu made his way to the door. But before he could make it anywhere near the door he felt a warm hand grab the back of his jacket's collar and pull him back. He violently landed on the cold floor, his ribs bending slightly from the rough contact and his head hitting the tiles hard.

Aomine straddled him – one knee next to Wakamatsu's head and the other under his arm – and did the same arm motion ready to hit Wakamatsu in the face with a punch, without thinking twice Wakamatsu pushed on Aomine's chest causing him to fall on his back and ending between Aomine's legs, Aomine's eyes widened at the compromising position, he shoved Wakamatsu off him with his free hand. Wakamatsu fell back and his head hit a desk, Aomine got up and marched to where Wakamatsu was leaning against a desk leg.

He kneeled before the blond teen and grabbed him by his bloodied collar, ready to give the final blow before considering this fight over, but before he could do anything he felt warm chapped lips roughly crash against his.

Wakamatsu had pulled on Aomine's collar and had desperately smashed his lips onto Aomine's. The force he used on Aomine sent the teen stumbling to the floor, Wakamatsu once again between his legs but this time their lips were connected.

Wakamatsu's eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had done, he pulled his face away from Aomine's; the teen beneath him looking very flustered, the complete opposite of how he usually looked.

Usually he was the self-assured and cocky jerk that got on his nerves annoying him to no ends but now he looked completely defenseless and so confused it was almost funny, and he would have laughed too if it wasn't that this was his fault – specifically because of what _he_ did.

Wakamatsu removed himself from between Aomine's legs and felt the teen shudder under him. Fuck, he needed to get out of there quick. Now he didn't give a fuck if Aomine showed up to practice or not anymore, actually it would be preferable if he decided to _not_ show up to practice.

As he left the class he turned his gaze quickly to look at Aomine over his shoulder, the teen was still lying on the floor dazed.

…

Wakamatsu quickly pushed the restroom's door open and barged in heading to the sink. He looked into the mirror and saw he was a mess, he looked dirty with dust on him – probably from rolling on the floor – his shirt was stained with red at the top – from his nose bleed – and his face had some dried blood under his nose. There was blood on his lips, but he wasn't completely sure it was his – for all he knew it was Aomine's; since his lip had been bleeding from the punch he gave him. He touched his lips with the tips of his fingers and quickly remembered what the kiss had felt like; he ripped his fingers from his lips and shook his head sneering as his eyes landed on his reflection.

After quickly washing his face, he stripped from his clothes and changed into his training clothes and headed to the school's gymnasium, he didn't want his teammates seeing his shambolic clothes.

Shit, he was the captain; he was supposed to be there before everyone else not late, so much for being a good leader…

…

"Sorry for being here earlier than you captain!" bowed Sakurai while repeatedly apologizing as Wakamatsu walked into the gym, then his eyes widened as he looked at his new captain, "Your nose is bleeding! Are you alright?!"

"Huh?" Wakamatsu wiped a wet substance from his upper lip, he looked at the crimson liquid for a while before the information sunk in and he processed the fact that it was blood, "oh, shit!"

Wakamatsu covered his bleeding nose and rushed to the lockers, he wiped his nose and splashed cold water on his face once again, he grabbed a paper towel and wet it with cold water and put it on his nape – the blood vessels were supposed to contract or something like that and it was supposed to stop the blood flow, it was something he had heard the nurse say to a kid in the infirmary once.

All of the sudden he wasn't feeling well, he walked back to the gym where the rest of his teammates – except Aomine – were waiting and then he looked at the middle of the court where Harasawa – his coach – was standing looking concerned.

"Wakamatsu," the look of concern was evident in his face as he addressed his student, "are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not feeling so well coach…" Wakamatsu wasn't lying but he still didn't feel unhealthy enough to not be able to practice.

"Is this why you were late to practice?" his coach's ultramarine blue eyes looked at him, it was clear he was worried about him. Wakamatsu paled, he didn't want to remember why he had been late. Seeing this, Harasawa's worried eyes turned understanding, maybe the kid needed a day off, "Wakamatsu, you should probably take the day off." Hearing this Wakamatsu's eyes widened, he was about to complain but as he shifted his gaze from his coach he saw that his teammates seemed to agree, maybe he did need a day off.

"Alright, but only today, I'll try my best to get better." He headed to the lockers to retrieve his belongings; he didn't want to wear his dirtied uniform so he didn't suit out. As he got out of the lockers and into the gym again he looked at his teammates one last time before heading for the exit, "Work hard guys I'll see you tomorrow." They all nodded and with that he was out of the gym.

He quickly walked home – the school was only a few streets away from his house – and took out his key to unlock the door once he arrived.

"I'm home!" he announced as he walked in after unlocking the door, only to realize he was alone at home and he had called out to no one. It wasn't the first time and probably wouldn't be the last.

His parents were at a business trip – well his dad was but he took his mother with him as well – and his brother was spending the night at his best friend's house. The houses were near each other so if anything happened he could go pick up his little brother quickly; he had taken everything he needed so he wouldn't come home until the next day in the afternoon.

Ultimately he had the house all to himself, but he had nothing to do with that freedom. The best he could come up with would be hanging around in his underwear. Yup, that was the best thing he could come up with in regards to cutting loose. Well his parents did own alcohol but that wasn't his style, if he wanted some he would just ask his parents and they would give him some – only during holidays though.

Wakamatsu settled for roaming the house in his boxers, it felt nice. His mother would always nag him about it being 'indecent' and that he should respect his body, amongst other things; she even gave him a speech once. He understood what she meant but he was a guy, it would make way more sense to say that to a girl, but he was a guy and he had nothing to be ashamed of – and with that thought he proceeded to eat some cereal while hanging out in just undergarments.

…

In the quiet comfort of his home as he was eating his cereal in his underwear his thoughts began to stray and as his thoughts strayed they wondered to what had happened earlier in the afternoon, more specifically to the kiss. As he recalled the events he realized something, that kiss; the one kiss he gave to that aho, that was his first kiss!

"Whaf the fluck!" Wakamatsu choked on his cereal and spat it out; he laid on the couch in a coughing fit trying to get traces of milk out of his lungs. Once he recovered from the coughing fit he sneered at the mess he had made on the floor when he spit out the cereal.

"Stupid aho…" it was his fault his day had been a mess, at least that's what he told himself – he refused to admit he was the one who had kissed Aomine not the other way around. He got up from the couch and went to get something to clean his mess with.

After he was done cleaning, he decided that he should probably go take a shower since he was already up. He was dirty and indeed half naked so he had almost all the requirements to feel like taking a shower, better do it now than later.

…

Wakamatsu headed to his restroom and turned the shower on. He reached under the spray and forgot that the water was cold. As soon as his hand made contact with the cold water he retracted his hand from under the spray and shuddered, he quickly turned the hot water nob and waited until he saw steam start to form. He removed his boxers and stepped in, as soon as his foot came in contact with the water running towards the drain he felt himself relax. The water was nice and hot, just the way he liked it. He stepped in delighted by the feeling of the water and steam envelop him.

He placed his head under the hot spray and soon he found all his stress was beginning to wash away with the water. It was as if the water was cleansing his body from all the stupid thoughts he had accumulated over the day and all that water was disappearing as it went down the drain carrying his worries, never to be seen again by him. It was truly wonderful.

He was in the shower for a reason, to get clean. Instead of just standing there under the hot waterfall – like he wanted to – he decided to hurry up and finish before he could waste all the hot water.

He grabbed his scrub and his body wash form the shelf and poured a generous amount on the scrub. He started by scrubbing his arms, soap bubbles forming from the friction of the scrub on his skin. The nice scent of lilies invaded his senses relaxing him further as it mixed with the warm feeling of mist surrounding him.

Drops of water bounced off his skin onto the shower's walls and rolled down as they became heavy when they mixed with other droplets.

Wakamatsu scrubbed his body until he felt lighter from removing all the sweat and dirt he might have accumulated through the day. Deming his body clean, he proceeded to wash his hair. He grabbed the shampoo from another shelf in the shower and opened the container tilting it so the cleansing liquid could come out. He enjoyed the cold slithery feeling of the shampoo coming in contact with his hand; it felt very refreshing against his hot skin.

He lathered the shampoo between his palms until soapsuds formed. He placed his soapy hands on his head and started massaging his scalp trying to get his blond hair clean.

"Ah!" he had rubbed a spot in the back of his head harshly, he had forgotten about hitting his head against a desk – or at least he thought it was a desk – he knew it was something in the classroom, "son of a bitch…" he hissed as he rubbed that area gently while he clenched his teeth.

That spot stung and it irked him, it was Aomine's fault. He tried lathering the shampoo normally all over his scalp but every time his fingers came in contact with that spot he winced and became more aggravated. He eventually grew annoyed by it and in a fit of rage he harshly scrubbed at it hurting himself further. The hot water wasn't helping either – although it was serving its purpose of rinsing his hair from the shampoo.

"Shit!" he slipped on the shampoo that was slithering down his body onto the shower tiles and fell harshly against the wall, "just fucking perfect…" he growled as he rubbed his ribcage where he had hit himself against the water knob.

"Ugh, not now…" a feeling of dead enveloped Wakamatsu as he felt himself become aroused.

"So I guess I'm a masochist now…" the sarcasm was dripping from his words as he rolled his eyes and tried to calm himself, maybe if he waited it would go away. It had been a while since he had done "that" so maybe his body had gotten used to it. Recently he had been focusing on school and occupying himself with other things. The most aggravating thing was that his body was reacting that way after he had injured himself.

Nope, it didn't seem to want to go away anytime soon… better get it over and done with.

"Ah!" suddenly the hot water became cold, great now he had run out of hot water, "screw you…" he sneered at the water and quickly turned the knob lowering the water pressure making the stream come out in smaller intervals. He wasn't going to turn off the water; even if he was home alone he found letting his 'noises' out awkward since they would be 'loud' in the empty house.

He lightly gripped his hardened flesh, releasing a ragged breath. His fingers had become cold from the water without him noticing. He stroked himself lightly; he liked teasing himself for some reason. The slow pace was driving him crazy little by little and soon enough he found himself thrusting into his fist grunting from time to time quietly.

He wiped the head of his erection smearing the pre-cum with his thumb. A shiver ran down his spine, his knees were becoming weak. After all this time he had become sensitive. He leaned against the wall, careful not to hit any of the shelves with his body. His body was heating up even if the air around him had become cold from the water. He wasn't sure if his temples were sweating or if it was just the water still in his hair dripping but it was bothering him. He stilled his hips and shifted his weight along the wall now finding himself under the cold spray again, this time it was colder somehow.

"Ngh," the water cascaded down his body and soon enough it reached his erection, "fuck that's cold," somehow that only urged him to continue. He started to move his hand desperately along his shaft gripping himself tighter, it hurt faintly but he liked it. Either he was in fact a masochist or he just liked it hard.

He bit his lip trying to quiet himself down and get more of that sting that was surprisingly getting him off; he threw his head back lightly. He had rubbed the sensitive spot under the head of his dick and a jolted, he had forgotten of the painful spot on the back of his head but he was quickly reminded of it as his head came in contact with the white tiles of the shower's wall. He hit his head but not hard enough for it to interrupt his actions; the sting brought him a photographic reminder of a bloodied lip Aomine glaring at him.

That look in his eyes turned him on for some reason and he found himself pressing his head against the wall to keep that feeling on him. The stinging kept the image of Aomine glaring at him in his mind alive and he was enjoying it.

"Ah, ah, fuck!" he bit his hand to keep his pleasured noises in, "fuck, Aomine, ah, fuck," the pain was sending him in a frenzy and he really enjoyed it. He didn't know what to do with himself; he just wanted to treat his body harshly to get more of those sensations that were flooding his mind driving him crazy in the most delicious way possible.

"Fuck, ugh, it's too good," his ribcage was expanding and contracting as oxygen was entering him and leaving him in the form of moans, "shit, I can't, ngh, fuck," he could feel himself nearing this peak but he found himself wanting to last longer.

He removed his – by now probably bruising – hand from his mouth, there was saliva dripping from it, but he didn't care, it would all be washed away by the water and everything would disappear down the drain. He used his other hand to fondle himself while the other one was busying itself with his hard on. He slid down the wall not being able to take the sensations any longer. He continued for a little longer as he felt that familiar tightening in his lower stomach.

He squeezed his thighs together and his toes curled as he came. It was the hardest he had come; he stood up and tried to rinse his body of all the juices he had gotten it dirty with while he was 'taking care of his problem'.

Everything was washed away by the freezing water until there were no traces of what he did, and it all went down the drain promising to disappear forever – and hopefully so would the memories of what he had just done.

…

Wakamatsu walked out of the restroom feeling relaxed. He had dried his body and just put on a pair of boxers – because yet again he was alone in his house and he could 'cut loose' and walk around almost naked. He put a towel around his shoulders and walked into the kitchen, he took an almost empty bottle of milk out of the refrigerator and chugged its contents in one go, it was his specialty.

He wiped some milk that strayed from his lips with the back of his hand. Wakamatsu started walking towards the living room and threw the bottle of milk into the garbage can making it in.

As he shifted his gaze from the trashcan to the living room – he was planning on hanging out in the living room until he had to go to bed – he saw something that didn't belong there. His eyes widened and his mood had changed from cheerful to anxious in a second. He had been walking to the living room but after seeing Aomine sitting on his couch he turned on his heel and walked to his room.

Maybe walking around in his underwear hadn't been such a good idea after all. He quickly went to put on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. As he walked back he was hoping he had been hallucinating and that Aomine was actually not there sitting on his couch but much to his dismay, he was.

He looked so casual too, it was almost unnerving, and shouldn't the navy-haired teen be scared? What if he called the cops or kicked him out?! Well it was too much of a drag to call the cops – actually his parents would be royally pissed if caused such scandal while they were away – but he could surely kick Aomine out if he started causing problems; but, first things first. Wakamatsu sat on his loveseat across from the couch Aomine was sitting in.

"How did you get in?" this seemed ridiculous, Aomine was intruding in his house but all he could bring himself to ask was that?

Yes, because he didn't want to get another nose bleed or for his house to get wrecked from starting a fight – besides this time he might not get so lucky and might end up with an actual broken nose.

"You forgot to lock the door." Wakamatsu looked at Aomine then at the door, he quickly stood up and walked towards the door, but then he realized he couldn't really check if the door had been locked or not because an unlocked door would stay unlocked unless Aomine locked it as he came inside which seemed unlikely; so instead of continuing walking towards the door he took a detour into a nearby hallway and threw a mini-tantrum, ugh! Why was he so stupid?! And why did Aomine keep on showing up in his life?!

After his mini-meltdown he walked back to the living room looking calm and composed, which was complete bullshit because he was falling apart and screaming inside his head. He sat at his loveseat across Aomine again.

"And since I forgot to lock the door you let yourself in?" Wakamatsu raised an eyebrow and Aomine just shifted on the couch making himself more comfortable.

"Well it's not like I just walked in and made myself comfortable…" Wakamatsu gave him an unimpressed look and looked him up and down as if asking "really?" making Aomine shift up to sit straight, "well not at first I didn't, I mean I knocked and patiently waited ten minutes while knocking every two minutes like every polite person would, but then I got bored and tried to open the door and it turns out it was unlocked so I went inside and waited until you got out of the shower…" after hearing about Aomine knowing about his shower Wakamatsu's face got red and all of the sudden the room grew stuffy and unnecessarily warm.

"Oh," trying to think of something to remove himself from Aomine's gaze Wakamatsu stood, "do you want some water or something?" just because they didn't get along it didn't mean Wakamatsu would be rude to a guest at his home, it was common courtesy to offer a drink to someone if they were at your home, uninvited guests or not.

"Water please…"

…

Aomine hadn't really thought through how he was going to express himself about his reason for showing up to Wakamatsu's house, when he left his house he was determined.

Yeah, determined, now determined to do what?

That he didn't really know himself but he knew it had something to do with Wakamatsu.

Some stupid instinct told him he wanted to make Wakamatsu his, to put it in a less polite way, well he wanted to fuck Wakamatsu senseless into the mattress. And it was that animalistic lust that forced him to rush to Wakamatsu's house determined to 'make him his' but since he was forced to wait for someone to answer the door all the determination he previously had experienced had left him and confusion lingered in its place.

Then he discovered the door was unlocked and became excited but when he noticed Wakamatsu was nowhere to be seen and there were shower noises coming out some room down the hall – he obviously wasn't going to burst into Wakamatsu's shower, however tempting that might sound – he was forced to wait and all that enthusiasm was quickly gone.

Initially he was burning wanting to settle scores with Wakamatsu and beat him up and somehow have angry sex with him. Not even he understood the part about angry sex but he wanted to get rid of all his frustration against the blond. He just wanted to dominate him and prove that the only reason he had won against him was because of the cheap trick he used. Aomine was bi so he didn't really care about the gender of the person as long as they would fuck, he hadn't fucked a guy before but he couldn't know until he tried.

…

"Here you go." Wakamatsu handed Aomine a water bottle and sat again on the couch opposite to the one Aomine was sitting on. He opened his own water bottle and started drinking out of it, now the time to ask the dreaded question was upon them and both were anxious about what might happen, "so, why are you here."

Aomine composed himself as much as possible getting ready to spew lots of nonsense, "I couldn't get you out of my head since the kiss and it's been bugging me till no ends." Wakamatsu choked on a sip of water, Aomine freaked out and got up from the couch and patted Wakamatsu's back, "Oi, calm down I haven't even gotten to the worst part."

"That wasn't the worst part?" asked Wakamatsu coughing slightly, small tears at the corners of his eyes, his face flushed from the confession and from choking on water.

"No, as I was saying before you tried dying on me…" Wakamatsu glared at him but Aomine pretended not to notice and continued speaking, "I haven't been able to get that out of my head and it's been bothering me," both of them internally cringed at those words, "and I want to know what the hell that was all about." This time Wakamatsu winced as Aomine's gaze burned him. Aomine sat again waiting for Wakamatsu's answer.

"I don't know I just did it," his amber eyes looked at the floor trying to avoid seeing Aomine's reaction, "sexual frustration?" that actually seemed reasonable, his hormones were raging more than usual; he was growing into up, no? For now he would just blame it on puberty. It seemed reasonable; he wasn't going to deny it anymore. So what if he wanted to fuck Aomine? He wanted to dominate the jerk and show him that he should respect him. That fight that they had and its results showed that it was exactly sexual frustration that was fucking him up, after they fucked maybe Aomine would be more docile and he wouldn't feel like beating the shit out of the tanned teen every five seconds.

"Well, since that's what you think it is; then it's obvious how we can get rid of this," Aomine leaned forward and rested an elbow in each knee, "you cock blocked me so I think you should make up for it." Aomine smirked as he looked at how red Wakamatsu had gotten.

"Wait a second," Wakamatsu stood up, red faced and all, "that's not a good enough reason to fuck me!" Aomine raised a brow.

"Why not?" Aomine stood up as well, "you and I know we both want to fuck so why not give in?"

"That's not it idiot!" Wakamatsu stepped back from the tanned teen and crossed his arms, "I don't want you to fuck me, it should be the other way around." At this Aomine's body heated up and a dark blush covered his face.

"Why would you be the one topping?" asked Aomine annoyed.

"First of all, I'm older." Wakamatsu closed his eyes and turned his back to Aomine showing that the argument was over.

"What kind of bullshit excuse is that?" Aomine walked up to Wakamatsu and grabbed his shoulder turning him around so he could face him, Wakamatsu instinctively opened his eyes at the sudden contact, "I've fucked girls older than me; age has nothing to do with this." Wakamatsu's face darkened a shade of red.

"Second of all, do you even know how guys are supposed to fuck?" Aomine's anger subsided showing Wakamatsu was right but he wasn't going to give up that easily.

"No," he looked at the floor momentarily before he looked up at Wakamatsu's amber eyes with determination as he retorted, "but what about you, do you know how guys fuck?" Wakamatsu looked away from Aomine's hungry gaze.

"No." was Wakamatsu's lame answer and Aomine became more agitated.

"Then why the fuck did you pull that card anyway?!" He let go of Wakamatsu's shoulder.

"I don't know," Wakamatsu knotted his eyebrows together, "but this is my house so either I'm the one doing the fucking or you can get the fuck out and we can go back to fighting at school." Aomine didn't have a retort to that so that was the end of their argument.

"Where is everyone?" only now it occurred to him that Wakamatsu's family might be there, he remembered Wakamatsu had a younger brother and both parents.

"My parents are at a business trip and my brother is spending the night at a friend's house." Wakamatsu shrugged, it wasn't like he minded having the house all to himself _now_.

Aomine mentally face palmed, 'Damn, after all I _could've_ jumped him in the shower…' he could've avoided all of the awkwardness if he had been as assertive as he usually was. Oh well, even if it took a while he was getting laid either way.

"Where are we going to do this since we have the entire house available?" Aomine looked at him nonchalantly and Wakamatsu's eyes widened.

"So you're just going to give in and not question the fact that a guy is going to fuck you?"

"I'm bi, and since I've never fucked a guy before I can't possibly know if it's good or bad." After his explanation Wakamatsu still looked as if he had been slapped so Aomine decided to explain further, "well there's gay guys out there who obviously enjoy it so there must be something good about it, why not try to find out what that is?" Aomine didn't really care; again he was getting laid, so he might as well try to enjoy it…

"Right," Wakamatsu eyed him awkwardly, "let's just go to my room." With that said he walked to his room with Aomine following behind him.

He walked into his room and quickly picked up the towel he had dropped on the floor and placed it on top of his dresser, quickly shutting the drawers he had left open; he had gotten dressed in a rush and he wasn't expecting Aomine to go into his room so of course he let the small mess stay.

"Huh, this isn't what I expected." Wakamatsu's room was organized and spacy, yet it was plane compared to what was expected from a teenagers bedroom, "where are all the posters of sports or babes, no videogame console?" Aomine looked around; there weren't any gentlemen magazines in sight, how boring.

"We're all full of surprises," Wakamatsu sat on his bed, "a good example is you, I didn't expect you to be bi, at all… especially since you have that macho feel and are always chasing skirt."

"Right," Aomine stood before Wakamatsu, "so, how are we going to do this."

"I don't know," Wakamatsu pulled Aomine down next to him on the bed, "how about this." He pushed him on the bed and was quickly above him with both arms on each side next to his head.

"Not what I expected," Aomine looked into Wakamatsu's eyes bored, this embarrassed the blond teen causing him to remove himself from above the tanned teen; Aomine sat up and looked at him, "I was expecting you to be aggressive, I imagined some rough sex, like competing for dominance."

Wakamatsu gipped his pants with both hands with enough force that his knuckles turned white, he was frustrated, this awkward shit wasn't what he wanted, "if you want something like that you have to get me in the mood." Aomine rolled his eyes.

"And how does one get blondie 'in the mood' huh?" Wakamatsu rolled his eyes at the stupid pet name.

"I don't know how does aho get in the mood?" retorted Wakamatsu sarcastically. Aomine was getting annoyed; he was going through too much trouble for this one guy. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Let me show you what does it for me then." Aomine kicked off his shoes and climbed on the bed, he pushed Wakamatsu down on the mattress. Wakamatsu's eyes widened but he didn't complain – it wasn't like Aomine was going to do anything to him against his will.

Seeing that Wakamatsu wasn't complaining Aomine proceeded, he placed his knee between Wakamatsu's legs and started kissing his neck. Wakamatsu shuddered; it was the first time he had been this close to someone in that way. Aomine clearly knew what he was doing; it felt really good and he couldn't help but to feel frustrated.

Aomine was sucking and nipping on the creamy flesh that was offered to him, Wakamatsu's body was starting to heat up underneath him and he could feel his heart rate rise whenever he would run his tongue over Wakamatsu's jugular vein. His hand wandered up Wakamatsu's torso feeling him up under his shirt, goose bumps blossomed on Wakamatsu's skin as Aomine's cold fingers traced his stomach wandering to his chest.

Cold fingers reached a nipple causing Wakamatsu to gasp and arch into the contact, Aomine smirked as he continued to devour Wakamatsu's neck, and it seemed the boy was getting pretty excited judging by the hardness in his pants. Aomine pulled away and retracted his hand making Wakamatsu release a needy whine that clearly embarrassed him. The teen under him looked so appetizing, his skin was flushed and his bottom lip was red from biting on it to keep his noises in.

"Good enough?" asked Aomine as he balanced himself on his knees looking down at Wakamatsu, "shall we go on?" after asking his rhetorical question Aomine took his shirt off and dove again for more kisses, this time wanting to ravage the blond teen's mouth. As he did he tugged at the bottom of Wakamatsu's light blue shirt hinting he wanted to remove it. Wakamatsu arched his back off the mattress letting Aomine take off his shirt, they broke the kiss momentarily to slide the shirt off completely.

Aomine's hand wondered south this time and he pulled at the strings on Wakamatsu's sweatpants undoing the knot keeping his prize secure and proceeded to pull the front of his pants down slightly, he felt Wakamatsu tense slightly but the blonde didn't stop him so he continued. He pushed the fabric down and put his hand inside the others pants, he grabbed Wakamatsu's dick and pulled it out; Wakamatsu gasped and placed an arm over his eyes trying to cover himself from Aomine's view.

It was weird for Aomine to have another guy's dick on his hand but he didn't mind it, he grabbed it firmly and stroked it.

"Hah," Wakamatsu gasped and that made Aomine smirk, he stroked him again and Wakamatsu had to bite on his lip to hold in a gasp, "ngh."

"So sensitive…" Aomine's voice was silky and it only served to make Wakamatsu hotter and more bothered, "how about you let me hear you?" it was weird for Aomine to be asking this of another male but he liked hearing his partners, it let him know he was doing a good job.

Wakamatsu shook his head "no" and Aomine rolled his eyes, well he was the one who was pushing this so he might as well try harder. The only upside to this was that he enjoyed challenges. Things like this must be the kind of shit that happens whenever guys fuck; girls would usually gladly comply with his requests…

His pants were getting uncomfortably tight, they were this far in; might as well start getting some pleasure for himself. He let go of Wakamatsu's member and reached for his own which was uncomfortably being suffocated by his pants at this point, it was starting to ache to say the least.

He heard Wakamatsu whimper at the loss and that amused him lightly; he undid the zipper of his jeans and pulled himself out of his constricting pants. A shiver ran down his spine as he felt the air of the room hit his heated flesh. He lightly stroked himself trying to relieve some of the pressure before he reached for Wakamatsu's need and pressed his against it.

Wakamatsu shuddered and that made Aomine's need twitch in excitement. He quickly took both their members into his hands and started rubbing them as he gently thrust his hips trying to get more friction. Wakamatsu's head thrashed as he couldn't keep his sounds in from the light stimulation. It soon downed on Aomine that it might be the Wakamatsu's first time.

In that case he didn't want to rush things and take his time. It was going to be his first time in a sense as well so he wanted the memory to be a good one and for his experience not to be disastrous. Aomine let go of his erection keeping only Wakamatsu's in his hand. He leaned closer to Wakamatsu's ear and whispered in a velvety tone a request.

"I want you to touch me too…" Aomine's voice was like gasoline, it burned Wakamatsu and it made the fire within him burn fiercely. Without a second thought Wakamatsu reached for Aomine's member and stroked him, he was afraid of hurting him so he did it gently and slowly, "Do it harder." As if proving a point Aomine gripped him tighter and pulled hard making a pleasured shiver go up Wakamatsu's spine.

Complying with Aomine's request, Wakamatsu tightened his grip and began to stroke him at a quicker pace.

"Hah, yeah, just like that…" whispered Aomine into Wakamatsu's ear, his heated breath just lighting the fire inside Wakamatsu further. Wakamatsu was enjoying himself as he felt Aomine pant in his ear and slightly buck his hips from time to time.

Aomine let go of Wakamatsu's flesh and gripped his wrist halting all the movement, Wakamatsu grunted annoyed at the loss of sensations.

"What's wrong?" his tone showed he was annoyed but also needy.

"Sorry, it's just that it feels like the foreplay has gone on for too long and you haven't made any moves…" when Aomine said that Wakamatsu's face became engulfed in bright blush and Aomine couldn't help but to chuckle.

Wakamatsu was too cute for his own good; if he wasn't a man of his word he would have already taken control over the situation and have reversed the roles. He would be fucking Wakamatsu into the mattress by now.

"Well, what do I have to do?" asked Wakamatsu, he felt his ears might melt off at this point from how hot they felt along with his face.

"Do you have any lube?" Wakamatsu was starting to become aggravated by how calm Aomine was behaving in the situation they were in. Why wasn't he freaking out like him?

"Um, I don't have any of that but I have lotion?" they could use lotion right? They just needed something slippery to make things easier so that should work, no?

"That'll work." Aomine made a face but Wakamatsu didn't comment, "Where is it?"

"It's in my duffle bag," Wakamatsu tucked himself into his boxers again knowing that it might be a while until he got attention from the tanned teen.

Aomine got up from the bed and walked towards the corner of Wakamatsu's room and unzipped the bag. When he opened the bag he reached into it, shuffling its contents to look for the lotion. He winced and made a face when he came across Wakamatsu's bloodied school uniform. He should apologize for that later; he didn't want to ruin the moment, well more than it was starting to become since it was taking him a while to find the damn container.

"Found it," spoke out loud Aomine as he retrieved the orange bottle, "why do you take this to school?" asked Aomine as he looked at him funny after he sat on the bed. Wakamatsu looked at him quizzically until if finally clicked.

"Idiot, I use it what it's for…" Wakamatsu's face heated up looked at Aomine while pouting and Aomine chuckled, this guy was too cute and easy to fluster for his own good.

"What are you going to do with it?" he looked at Aomine and Aomine gave him a 'really?' look which made Wakamatsu flustered, he quickly added to his question to make himself seem less naïve, "I-I mean, d-do you know what you're supposed to do with it?"

"Well, your dick is supposed to fit somewhere so I know what I'm doing, kind of…" he scratched his cheek, "well I know for girls its curling motions to stretch them out and I heard that for guys its scissoring motions so, I guess I do know what I'm doing."

Aomine stood and pulled his pants off along with his boxers, it was awkward for Wakamatsu. It wasn't like it was the first time he saw Aomine naked – they were in the basketball team together after all – but it was the first time he actually paid attention to what his naked body looked like.

Aomine's hold on the container tightened subconsciously as he walked towards the bed, Wakamatsu moved closer to the wall to give Aomine the space he needed to do whatever he was going to do. Wakamatsu looked away from Aomine's form trying to be respectful and give him some privacy.

Aomine chuckled in his mind as he saw Wakamatsu look away, it wasn't necessary but the gesture was appreciated. It wasn't the first time he had tried this – he had wondered what it would feel like to have something inside of him and what made it feel so good so he tried it at least once. It wasn't as good as he would have imagined but he had grown tired of it and gave up before he could get to the 'good part', this time he would have to actually do it and be patient to avoid getting hurt.

The power forward moved some pillows and placed them on the curvature of his back to make this as comfortable as possible, he knew this was going to take a while and wanted to be as comfy as conceivable; he didn't know if he would have rather have Wakamatsu doing it for him – like he usually did for his partners – but seeing that he was as inexperienced as he was – well Aomine did have more experience – he didn't want to make the situation more awkward than it had to be. He lay down with his legs folded and sprawled them apart on the bed to get better access.

Aomine removed the lid of the container and tilted it to the side to get some of the cold liquid on his hand; he made sure to get a generous amount. He pressed his hand against his entrance and shuddered as he felt the contrast of the temperature. He rubbed his hand against it trying to coat it as much as possible, he grabbed the container and poured some more on his hand, specifically on his fingers. He put three fingers against his other hand's palm and made sure that they were fully coated, with the friction from spreading it the cream warmed up.

He guided one finger towards his entrance and dipped it in testing the feel; last time he had done this he remembered it being dull sting. This time it seemed to be the same, he pushed his finger the whole way in in one go, ok, now that had stung but he didn't pay attention to it. He opted to ignore the stinging sensation and focus on the task at hand; he moved his finger back and forth trying to loosen up the tight ring of muscles. He grew impatient and decided to add a second finger thinking that it must have been lose enough there for him to hurry.

Aomine grabbed the container of lotion and poured more on his entrance and made sure to spread more over two of his fingers. He guided his index and middle finger towards his entrance and attempted to shove them in the same way he had done with one finger. It was tighter than he had though so he had to insert his fingers slowly wriggling them through the tight opening, this time it didn't sting, it burned. He clamped his legs shut around his forearm and tried to keep going in.

"Fuck." Hissed Aomine as quietly as he could not wanting Wakamatsu to start paying attention to what he was doing now of all times. He clenched his jaw and waited until both his fingers were in knuckle deep.

It really burned and he needed something to distract himself before he could chicken out and call quits. Taking advantage that his hand already had warm lotion on it he decided to jerk off while trying to finger fuck himself.

Aomine grabbed his member and started stroking it making it come to life, after a moment of doing that it went from semi hard to standing proudly between his legs. He roughly rubbed his thumb over the swollen head of his cock; the burning sensation was now in the back of his mind as the pleasure took over his senses almost drowning out the pain he had felt earlier. He opened up his legs and started to roughly move his fingers inside himself, making scissoring motions and rubbing his walls. Without realizing it he had shut his eyes and thrown his head back against the pillows, now he was panting and moaning. This was way better than the first time he had tried this.

"Ah, fuck, ah, damn, ah~" he continuously thrust his fingers in and out and moved his hips against them while sloppily gliding his hand on his pulsating cock, "ugh, fuck, ah, mng~" he hadn't realized he was writhing on the bed and moving shakily temping Wakamatsu to look.

For some reason those sounds Aomine was releasing were going to his ears making his blood flow quickly south making him hard. He slowly turned his head and hesitantly shifted his gaze to where the hushed sounds were coming from. His amber eyes landed on Aomine's figure on his bed and instantly widened at the sight.

He couldn't tear his eyes off Aomine as the teen fucked himself with his fingers and roughly moved his hand against his cock while arching off the mattress. He did it so shamelessly that he wondered if Aomine did this often; the scene was hotter than anything he had ever seen before and it made him feel luckier that this was happening on his bed.

Suddenly Aomine added another finger, his movements stilled and he screwed his eyes tightly; after a couple of seconds – which felt like minutes to Wakamatsu – as Aomine's hand glided over his shaft he started to carefully move his fingers again. He still looked in pain but he was making needy noises and furiously fucking himself so maybe it wasn't that bad. His bottom lip was swollen and red between his teeth, it seemed that that was the reason the noises were so hushed.

Wakamatsu didn't know how much time had passed but he was quickly reminded of his need as a painful pulse from his erection reminded him he had needs as well. He kept looking at Aomine though, he wanted Aomine to be ready before he made any moves – he didn't want to hurt him after all.

His amber eyes bore into Aomine; his eyes glued to the way Aomine's fingers disappeared into the tight opening and were pulled out only to be sucked in once again. He felt like he was being watched, as he looked up to the rest of Aomine's body he saw sapphire eyes looking deeply and attentive into his amber ones as Aomine kept fucking himself.

That display lit a fire in him and soon he found himself over Aomine, he trailed a finger over Aomine's jaw line, wordlessly asking him to remove his lip from between his teeth. When Aomine did, he released a whimper; Wakamatsu could feel Aomine still moving underneath him and that turned him on further. He dipped down and crashed his mouth on Aomine's roughly, he was horny beyond belief.

He grounded his clothed erection on Aomine's, Aomine gasped in surprise and Wakamatsu took the opportunity and shoves his tongue into the hot cavern. Aomine tasted sweet but there was a metallic tang somewhere mixed in with the sweetness of his saliva.

The kiss was sloppy and demanding; Wakamatsu grabbed the orange lotion container and poured some lotion on his fingers with one hand. He ripped Aomine's hand away from his already lubricated entrance and thrust his cold coated fingers into the burning heat.

Aomine hissed into his mouth from the rough treatment and the cold; Wakamatsu smirked at his reaction while he felt up Aomine's warm insides, the heat was really welcoming and felt nice around his fingers. He separated himself from Aomine's lips to speak.

"This means you're ready right?" he freely entered three fingers into Aomine moving them in and out teasingly, Aomine hissed and moved his hips against the foreign fingers wordlessly announcing to him that he was, and that he was desperate for his dick as well, "I'll take that as a yes."

Wakamatsu ripped his fingers out of Aomine and got off the bed. He quickly took off his pants and boxers in one go and grabbed the lotion. He poured a generous amount onto his palm and quickly used it to coat his erection; it was cold but the thought of being enveloped in a delicious heat made the cold seem momentary and something to not care about – which it was.

He stroked himself a couple of times making sure to fully coat his hard on with the necessary lubrication. Aomine was watching him this whole time, his hands slowly stroking his cock waiting for Wakamatsu to take over.

Wakamatsu walked over to the bed and settled himself between Aomine's legs, "ready?" he asked as he placed the tip of his cook on Aomine's twitching entrance teasingly rubbing it.

"Yeah, I think I've waited long enough." Growled Aomine wanting to get more of that delicious friction he had received earlier, his body ached with want, "you better not half-ass my first time either asshole." Threatened Aomine as he ground his ass against Wakamatsu's dick wanting him to put it in, he really needed the blond.

"You said you wanted it rough right?" asked Wakamatsu before he forced his dick fully into the tight entrance, the action caused all the oxygen to escape Aomine lungs and for the tanned teen to grip Wakamatsu's fore arms for support, "fuck this is really tight," hissed Wakamatsu as his dick was being constrained by Aomine's walls.

"No shit asshole," growled Aomine, "don't move until I tell you, fuck this burns," he snarled through clenched teeth glaring at Wakamatsu.

"Quit clenching so hard then, you're strangling my dick with your ass" grunted Wakamatsu as he tried to hold still, Aomine's walls slowly unclenched and the pressure lessened. They would lightly spasm around his hardened flesh but other than that Wakamatsu just felt the sizzling hotness around his organ.

"You can move now, start slow," whispered Aomine feeling his lungs struggling to take in air, "don't speed up too quickly or you'll hurt me." it was awkward telling Wakamatsu what to do but it was for the best; he didn't expect it to hurt this much but he should have known it would taking to mind that Wakamatsu was obviously thicker and definitely longer than his fingers.

"I know, just tell me when I can move faster." Wakamatsu pulled out halfway and pushed back in slowly, it took incredible self-restraint to stop him from ramming into that inviting heat enveloping him. He repeated that kind of thrusts until he felt he could slide in and pull out easily.

"You can speed up now," said Aomine panting slightly, there were hardly any traces of pain anymore. Now that he had permission Wakamatsu pulled out.

"Turn around," Wakamatsu commanded, Aomine looked at him through glossy eyes and smirked before he complied. He turned around and rested on all fours, "perfect," whispered Wakamatsu before he slapped Aomine's ass.

"Hey what the fu-!" Aomine's words died in his throat as Wakamatsu shoved his dick inside of him, "ugh, fuck you," moaned out Aomine as Wakamatsu pounded into him.

"Gladly," Wakamatsu's velvety voice made Aomine tremble, "buckle up buttercup~." Wakamatsu whispered seductively into his ear before licked his earlobe and playfully nipped at it. He sped up and started ramming into him, the force making his arms weak forcing him to lie on the mattress with his ass in the air while Wakamatsu gripped his hips aggressively. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the rough treatment.

"Ah, fuck, so, ugh, good," moaned Aomine, the blankets were rubbing deliciously against his dripping dick, "ah, fuck, slow down! I'm going to-" Aomine's words were cut off as he gasped when Wakamatsu lifted his torso from the mattress.

"Cum for me Daiki~," Aomine's name being called like that thrilled him as Wakamatsu pumped him with one hand and kept thrusting into him; the grunting and panting in his ear was letting him enjoy all the sensations surrounding him. A couple of more strokes from Wakamatsu sent him over the edge; he came hard clamping down on Wakamatsu.

"Fuck that was close," panted Wakamatsu as his orgasm was almost forced out of him, "I have an idea." He pulled out of Aomine. There was a mess on the sheets he would worry about later. He picked up Aomine and carried him towards a wall, "have you ever fucked against a wall?" asked Wakamatsu in a silky tone.

"No," answered Aomine still recovering from his orgasm, "why?"

"Because I'm about to do that," Wakamatsu let Aomine down on his dick, "fuck the more I get back in you the better it feels every time…" Wakamatsu started thrusting into Aomine again; Aomine having recovered from his orgasm and hardening again gripped Wakamatsu's blond locks with one hand while he held on to him by wrapping his arm around his neck.

"Fuck, harder, faster, hurry," moaned Aomine as he felt Wakamatsu fill him up, "ah, fuck, more , Wakamatsu," he wrapped his legs around Wakamatsu digging his heels into his back.

"Call me by my name," grunted Wakamatsu as he thrust into Aomine harder eliciting more moans form the tanned teen, "bite me," whispered Wakamatsu into Aomine's ear.

"What are yo- agh, a maah, a masochist?" mocked Aomine between moans finding it hard to talk while Wakamatsu pounded into him. Wakamatsu released a dark chuckle.

"Maybe, fuck, if I ammm, I blame, ngh, it on you," it was proving difficult to formulate sentences in his head and even harder to say them out loud while making his lower body keep moving and focusing on not dropping the tanned teen.

It was too hard to talk, Aomine was going to make smartass remarks but he couldn't bring himself to stay focused enough to think of anything to say and much less to talk when moans and gasps were constantly flowing out of his mouth. He opted to just listen and bit Wakamatsu's shoulder.

"Ah!" Wakamatsu was surprised by Aomine complying with his request; somehow that gesture let him find more energy to further increase his speed.

The room was filled with the sounds of slapping skin, muffled moans, grunts and bangs on the wall. All these noises were making Aomine lose his mind, never had he experienced such a good fucking; if he had known this is what he was missing out on he would have done something this stupid sooner.

Wakamatsu's thrusts started to slow; he tore him off the wall and dragged him to the bed where he placed him – not so gently – down and started fucking him roughly. Aomine dug his nails into Wakamatsu's back and bit once more into his shoulder – in a different spot – as he felt massive pleasure overwhelm him.

"There! Fucking there! Don't stop!" cried out Aomine as he was being fucked into the mattress, "Kosuke faster! Faster! Fuck me Kosuke!" Wakamatsu smirked at Aomine's behavior; this is just what he needed to get rid of all that shitty frustration. He felt Aomine's cock twitch against his stomach before said tanned teen came on both their stomachs. He felt the warm liquid on him, which reminded him that he had been delaying his orgasm enough already. Hic cock twitched and Aomine felt it.

"Aomine I'm going to cum," said Wakamatsu as his thrusts slowing, he was getting tired.

"Don't come inside please Kosuke," said Aomine under him and he looked up to him through glossy eyes, Wakamatsu pulled out and started to jerk off with one hand while his other supported him over Aomine. Aomine reached up and wrapped an arm around Wakamatsu's neck bringing him down for a heated kiss. Aomine's lips muffled Wakamatsu's noises as the blond came painting his tan skin with white.

…

After lying on the dirty sheets Aomine and Wakamatsu stared feeling uncomfortable, "do you want to take a shower?" asked Wakamatsu feeling nasty with his body covered in cold sweat and his abdomen sticky with drying cum.

"Yeah, thanks." Wakamatsu stood on shaky legs and reached a hand out for Aomine, Aomine took the hand offered and stood. When he got on both feet he felt his legs give out, "fuck!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Wakamatsu's arm, "I need help." He lamely declared before Wakamatsu grabbed his arm and swung it over his shoulder before he gripped his waist and helped him walk to his restroom to take a shower.

…

"When did I give you that mark?" asked Aomine as he noticed a purplish bite mark on Wakamatsu's hand.

"…" Wakamatsu didn't answer.

 **The end!**

 **Little omake** (just in case you guys wanted one):

Wakamatsu and Aomine were at the locker room changing out for practice, after everything that went down the day before he had somehow managed to convince the tanned teen to show up to practice the day after. He also noticed that he had trouble sitting and walked slower than usual but it was pretty obvious to him what the reason might be, it was slightly amusing for him to say the least.

"Captain! Your back!" Sakurai squeaked all of the sudden throwing off Wakamatsu who was putting on a shirt.

"Huh?" Wakamatsu turned around to face Sakurai with his shirt wrapped around his shoulders.

"There are scratches on your back!" Sakurai had teary eyes and everyone started laughing.

"Oi Wakamatsu, who's the lucky girl?" asked one of his teammates with a knowing smirk. Wakamatsu finished putting on his shirt. "She's a screamer isn't she?" Wakamatsu made a face at that comment, he was ok with them knowing he was with someone but the cocky tone they spoke in was turning slightly disrespectful. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Aomine quickly pull on his shirt and rush out of the locker room.

Wakamatsu turned to glare at the guy whose comment had upset Aomine.

"What's it to you?" he stuffed his school clothes in the locker and closed it; he looked at the other team members and spoke up, "practice is starting, finish getting ready." With that said he left the lockers, later he'd talk to Aomine and clear things up.

He didn't know where they stood at the moment but if Aomine didn't want anything he wanted, then, he would be ok with that. Hopefully things wouldn't escalate and the team wouldn't be compromised.

 _ **The end! (I think…)**_

 **== A.N. ==**

 **Well that was F out of the Kuroko's ABC's. How was it? I did warn that I was going to be pretty lengthy right?**

 **I think this one-shot could be a story but I don't know, it started out as a one-shot so it should end like one no? But at the same time the little cliffhanger gives it space to become a story. Knowing me I shouldn't be starting stories (because I haven't finished my other ones that are still in progress…) it's just a thought though…**

 **Anyway! If you liked this one shot let me know your thoughts in the form of a review! Input is appreciated!**

 **If you haven't already please follow and favorite! Only 20 more one-shots to go!**

 **Sorry for any of the little mistakes I couldn't catch.**

 **See ya in the next chapter**

 **It's after Christmas so have some discount chocolates I got at the store! (They were 50% off *laughs*) even if you don't celebrate Christmas just take the fee candy**

 **Happy holidays! (Even if I'm late…) (:D) and Happy New Year!**


	7. G is for Garcia finds out

**G is for Garcia finds out~!**

 **Finished: September 25, 2016**

 **Edited and Published: January 13, 2017**

 **== A.N ==**

 **Story about Alexandra Garcia and Kagami Taiga (as you can see in the title… I mean the Garcia part)**

 **No romantic feelings between them, sorry? (I don't ship them… it's like mom/best friend relationship, not more than that)**

 **I don't own the characters just the plot**

 **Well, see you at the end.**

 **Enjoy!**

Kagami was having an average day cleaning his apartment when he came across a metal box, it wasn't a large box but it wasn't relatively small either. He remembered now, it was a box his parents had sent him to Japan from America. He didn't really see the point; maybe it was just so they didn't have to throw the contents away. He knew there wasn't anything dirty in it because he didn't own anything like that.

' _Only Ahomine owns shit like that…'_ he felt his eye twitch from just thinking about the tanned teen.

After thinking about what may be in the box for a short while, he decided not to prolong the mystery any further and he just opened the box. What he found in the box made him smile.

It was a box full of memories from his childhood.

"I used to look so cute!" Kagami picked up a photo album, his five-year-old-self was the picture in the cover. He flipped to the first picture "holy shit! I used to be so chubby!" Kagami was now staring at a baby picture of himself.

He looked at the album for a couple of more minutes until he finished looking through it and put it down and started looking through the metal box once again. He found some of his drawings.

"Hahaha, oh man! These things are ugly!" he examined the drawings more closely "wow, I can't believe my mom put these on the fridge when I was little…" Kagami let out a sigh as he put the drawings to the side and looked at the ceiling.

'Man, I've really changed, huh?' Kagami ran a hand through his fiery locks 'what else is in there?'

With that thought in mind Kagami looked back at the box and started going through it once again. Suddenly he came across a piece of paper that had been laminated, it seemed like it was a project or something. He picked it up and sat on his bed, starting to read the paper.

" _When I grow up"_ well, that seemed to be a bland title… but at least just from reading the title he knew what the story was probably something stupid from when he was little but he couldn't remember so he kept on reading.

" _When I grow up I want to be like my teacher Alex! Except I don't want to kiss children like she does…"_ Kagami's jaw dropped after reading that 'what the hell was wrong with me when I was little!' Kagami kept reading afraid of what his younger self might have written… he felt some repressed memories start to emerge.

" _She's a really good person but when she gets drunk she can be a handful!"_ Kagami paled, what the fuck was he thinking when he was little! 'Oh, god… please let this be it for the absurdities, just let this essay turn out normal…'

" _Once when she got really drunk me and my friend had to walk her home!"_ Kagami blinked a couple of times. 'Oh crap, now I remember what happened…' Kagami started to remember what had happened that day…

 _ **Flashback!**_

 _Kagami was in class when his teacher announced that she wanted her students to write a one page essay about someone they admired that wasn't their relative. Kagami decided that since Alex was the closest he had to a role model he would write about her. He would just speak – write? – truthfully and the page would probably get full on its own. He decided to start with how she behaved. He then continued writing until he saw that the page was full. They didn't have all day to write and the teacher expected them to read their essays in front of the class. When the teacher said that their time was up Kagami had already finished his essay and had made sure it made sense._

…

 _Kagami was bored, five kids had already read their stories and none were nearly as entertaining as his. The first had been about a girl that wanted to be like an actress because she was pretty and had lots of money, her reasons for being like that woman seemed really superficial to Kagami, but that was just his opinion anyway._

 _The kid who went after her said he admired astronauts because they were discovering things but that he just wanted to be one when he grew up, that seemed an ok explanation to Kagami but it wasn't interesting._

 _The next three kids talked about how they looked up to their teacher and that they wanted to teach as well because they wanted to help people, Kagami didn't know what to think, it seemed logical but that didn't change the fact that he still was uninterested. Maybe he was just being a stick-in-the-mud but he was too bored to be preoccupied._

 _After the fifth person had finished reading their essay the teacher decided that Kagami should go next. It's not like he didn't want anyone to know that he looked up to an obnoxious woman but it was just so tiresome to speak in English none the less read it. Well it was for a grade so he would do it._

" _Alright Kagami, give it your best shot!" his teacher was trying to encourage him so he decided he would do more than just try and actually get excited about telling his class that he looked up to an obnoxious blonde that was mad good at basketball and was also his mentor._

" _Ok, here I go." Kagami took a deep breath before starting reading out loud "When I grow up I want to be like my teacher Alex!" Kagami's teacher smiled, glad that Kagami wasn't being shy and that he was enjoying reading his essay._

" _But, I don't want to kiss children like she does. She's a really good person but when she gets drunk she can be a handful!" Kagami's teachers jaw dropped. At first she thought Kagami saying that she kissed children must have been a mistranslation or something else but hearing about her getting drunk was just unpleasant. Kagami's teacher was tempted to make him stop reading but for some reason seeing him act so enthusiastically prevented her from acting.  
"Once when she got really drunk, my friend and I had to walk her home!" some kids laughed and the teacher just stood silent hoping Kagami would change the subject about his teacher being drunk._

" _Yes, she's a handful sometimes but that's because she's young. The reason I want to be like her is because she's a great person, she helped me and my friend become better at basketball even if she didn't have to." Kagami looked up from his paper to see everyone's expressions and then looked back at the paper and continued reading._

" _She used to be a professional player in the WNBA but she had to retire early because she lost some of her eyesight due to an illness. Even though she was really sad about it she never stopped playing the sport. She takes care of me and Himuro as if we were her children. I find that weird but I guess it shows that she's very kind."_

" _She's very smart and straight forward, that's what I like about her. If there was a list of adults I trust she's definitely next after my parents." Kagami looked up at his classmates and teacher, "I can't exactly put every good thing about her into words but I know that she's someone I would like to grow up to be like."_

 _With that said Kagami went back to his seat. The teacher stopped him halfway to his seat and congratulated him on his essay but recommended him not to mention inappropriate things like that in class again – inappropriate things referring to Kagami mentioning Alex getting drunk and kids having to walk an adult home._

 _ **End of flashback!**_

'I'm glad that's behind me now…I wonder if she called my parents and asked them about my mentor.' Kagami was ready to put the sheet of paper away when all of the sudden Alex walked in.

"Hey Taiga, I'm home~!" Alex broke into his apartment, unannounced, again.

'Shit!' Kagami needed to hide his retarded essay before Alex found it, he was tempted to eat the damn thing but thinking about how old the paper was and all the germs it had – not to mention that it was paper, LAMINATED paper in fact, which was not meant to be eaten, and thinking about Alex walking in on him attempting to eat the damn thing would be extremely awkward – he settled for trying to shove it in his pocket.

But before he could put it in his pocket Alex snatched it away. "Wait, don't read that!"

Kagami tried to get the paper back and stood from his bed, but Alex moved too fast and he ended up losing his balance and fell on the floor face first.

"I was going to ask what this was but now that I know it's something I shouldn't read, I will~!"

' _Oh, shit!_ ' Kagami was debating between: just lying on the floor and accepting the fact that Alex was going to read his essay, trying to fight for the piece of paper, or trying to sneak out of the room and moving to another country. The last option was looking very appealing to him at the moment. _'Ugh, fuck my life…'_

Kagami looked up from the floor and saw Alex sitting on his bead and reading the essay. He decided to man up. So he stood up from the floor and sat next to the blonde. He patiently waited for Alex to finish reading and to start teasing him about the cheesiness of it all.

"Aw, this is cute." Kagami's face started to feel warm and Alex chuckled lightly. When Kagami turned to look at Alex he saw her start to tear up.

'Whoa, what the fuck!' Kagami inwardly freaked out a little and instinctively pulled Alex into a hug. Alex hid her face in Kagami's chest feeling his actions were calming her down.

"Hey, Kagami…" Alex spoke softly and Kagami rested his chin on top of her head and hummed in response signaling for her to continue, "I miss being bigger than you and how you used to be naïve and how you looked up to me." Kagami's eyes widened in shock and he pushed her away from his chest to be able to look at her eyes.

"Where's this coming from?" Kagami was confused, Alex's nose and cheeks were a light pink and her eyes were slightly pink from almost crying.

"I remember how you used to look up to me and how it was fun to mess with you when you were little, back then when you scolded me it was funny and I could misbehave even more… but now you're all grown up and those things aren't the same they used to be."

Kagami stood silent at her words.

"I still remember when we were playing basketball with Himuro and you fell and scraped your knees and I carried you home, now it's impossible for me to pick you up and you don't depend on me like you used to."

"Is that a bad thing?" The mood started turning a little bit too gloomy for Kagami's taste.

"No, but I miss stuff like that and your essay reminded me of that." Alex wiped a stray tear from her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry about it, no matter how big I get I won't change." Kagami wanted to cheer her up, "besides, if you don't cheer up I don't think I'll be able to show you my baby pictures."

Alex perked up after hearing that. A chance to see baby Kagami? She was hoping to see an adorable baby Kagami and maybe a baby booty picture, those where always cute! Like the kind of awkward pictures people try to hide from their friends where their parents take pictures of them on a blanket stomach down. She could laugh and use it for black mail!

"What do you mean?" she had to play it cool.

"Well, how am I supposed to show you younger me things if you cry about stuff like that?"

"Ok, ok, I won't cry. Just show me!"

Kagami dug up the photo album and looked through it with Alex.

….

In the end Alex actually found the picture she was looking for and it was exactly the way she expected it to be. He had big baby booty!

"OMG! Kagami your booty! It's so cute!" Alex pointed to the picture and looked at Kagami with big eyes.

"Don't talk about it!" Kagami was as red as a tomato, but it was worth it, just to see Alex be her obnoxious cheery self.

 _ **The end!**_

 **== A.N ==**

 **I finished! Phew it wasn't as long as the other chapters, short and sweet right? Definitely shorter compared to the last chapter.**

 **Heheh, I had this idea during class and I had to write it down so I wouldn't forget and this is what it turned into.**

 **Did you like it? I notice that there isn't many works about Alexandra Garcia so I thought I would be nice since she's a pretty awesome character and she deserves more love!**

 **Speaking of people who deserve some love!**

 **To GoddessQueenSlay – I posted it in this chapter since I don't know if you read the chapter before since its smut… - I'd like to say Thank you for taking the time to leave me a review, I was happy when I saw someone liked my writing enough to leave some reviews. *Hugs you* really thanks!**

 **Anyways I don't know if it counts like fluff since it was supposed to be kinds cute in a non-romantic way…**

 **Could you guys leave me a review and tell me how it was? :)**

 **Anyways have a good day/ night! (I don't know I like to read at both times, so…)**

 **Sorry for any mistakes I couldn't catch.**

 **Have some candy! Well, love you see ya next time!**


End file.
